Just a date
by KateB-fan
Summary: Situado a mediados de la primera temporada... Kate acepta una cita amistosa con Castle... piensa que se arrepentirá... ¿lo hará? Espero que les guste... culpen sino a mi inconciente, porque esto fue parte de un sueño! Capítulo 14 listo! Último!
1. What to do

**Aquí les dejo otra de mis locuras. Esto fue producto de un sueño, imagínense mi sonrisa cuando me desperté... obviamente tendrá otro capítulo, se darán cuenta por qué cuando lean el final de este... espero que les guste... se sitúa durante la primera temporada... y luego del comentario de Lanie, alentando a Kate a que saliera con Castle...  
**

**Just a date**

Lanie puso los ojos en blanco mientras observaba Kate.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?- dijo Lanie con fastidio.

-¿Ahora qué pasa? Pasa que te hice caso… y estoy empezando a arrepentirme- dijo Kate algo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nunca debería haber aceptado salir con Castle… él y yo no tenemos nada que ver… - protestó Kate mientras miraba en su armario, intentando encontrar algo adecuado para ponerse.

-¿Nada que ver? ¿Es una broma?- dijo Lanie.

Kate la miró de costado y achicó los ojos algo enojada.

-¿Qué podemos tener que ver nosotros?- se alzó de hombros- el trabajo es lo único que nos une, y ni siquiera tenemos la misma profesión…

-Es cierto… pero él admira tu trabajo… y hasta donde yo se…- dijo Lanie y alzó las cejas con interés- tú también admiras el suyo…- terminó y sonrió.

-¿Y por eso tengo que salir con él?- protestó Kate.

-A ver si nos entendemos… yo te dije que salir con Castle podría significar algo de diversión y que tú la estabas necesitando… pero la decisión de aceptar su invitación fue exclusivamente tuya…

-Si… pero…- Kate se quedó sin argumento y se odió a sí misma.

-Ponte algo casual y deja de protestar… verás que no te arrepentirás…- insistió Lanie.

-Ya me arrepentí…

-Hablo en serio, Kate… yo se que debajo de todo ese gesto de fastidio que tienes se esconde una mujer que necesita ser feliz… y yo no puedo asegurarte que él te hará feliz, pero sí que te hará divertir un rato…- le guiñó el ojo.

-¡Dios! ¡Ni siquiera tengo ropa interior adecuada!- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Dos cosas… una… no tienes vida social, por eso no tienes ropa interior adecuada… dos… ¿acaso planeas algo más que salir con Castle?- dijo alzando las cejas con interés.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Lanie…- dijo con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza- siempre que las mujeres vamos a una cita queremos estar perfectas, es todo…

-Piénsalo de este modo… tú le tienes fastidio a Castle… entonces no tendrás que mostrarle tu ropa interior…

-Pero…

-¿O acaso te gusta Castle y estás fantaseando con que pase algo más?- rió Lanie divertida, esto de torturar a su amiga le estaba resultando algo más divertido de lo que pensaba.

Kate sacudió la cabeza y prefirió no contestar, sabía que muy en el fondo, Lanie tenía razón y ella sí había contemplado la idea de que las cosas fueran más allá con él, pero también sabía que no quería que eso ocurriese, temía enamorarse de un tipo como Castle, que se enamoraba de cada par de piernas que pasaba cerca suyo.

-Ese vestido…- dijo Lanie señalando uno sencillo, corto y de color morado.

-¿Un vestido?- preguntó Kate- creerá que estoy seduciéndolo…

-¿Entonces irás vestida con un jean y una camisa blanca? No te olvides de cargar tu arma bajo el brazo…- dijo Lanie con fastidio.

-Hey… - protestó Kate.

-Te quiero ver hermosa, amiga… quiero que él se quede con la boca abierta…

-Créeme, él se queda con la boca abierta cuando me ve y no necesito un vestido…

-Bien…- dijo sonriendo Lanie- me parece muy bien…

-Quiero decir… cualquier mujer lo hace quedarse con la boca abierta… es tan inmaduro…

-Y tan lindo y buen escritor… y se muere por ti…- dijo Lanie en tono de enamorada.

-Ya basta, Lanie… tengo que cambiarme…

-Te pones el vestido y se terminó…

Kate bufó y le hizo caso. Unos minutos antes de que él pasara a buscarla, Lanie, con muy pocas ganas de irse, la dejó sola, pero la hizo prometer que le contaría todos los detalles.

* * *

Kate terminó de retocar su maquillaje suave y se colocó un poco de su perfume favorito. Y mientras se miraba al espejo, dubitativa y evaluando la posibilidad de cambiarse de ropa, escuchó el timbre.

El corazón se le detuvo una milésima de segundo, él era puntual, punto a favor… sobre todo porque eso demostraba que él tenía interés en salir con ella. Aunque eso a ella _no_ le importaba…

Kate se dirigió a la puerta y tomó aire antes de abrir. Rick le sonrió apenas la vio y luego su cara se transfiguró. Abrió la boca para decir algo y Kate reprimió una sonrisa, hubiera deseado sacarle una foto para mostrarle a Lanie.

-Castle…- le dijo a modo de saludo y sonrió levemente.

-Detective…- dijo y pareció más un jadeo que un saludo.

-¿Estoy demasiado arreglada?- se preguntó en voz alta y sintió que su cara hacía juego con el color del vestido.

-Estás perfecta…- dijo él atreviéndose a pasear su mirada por cada centímetro de ella, que se dejó mirar con agrado.

-Tú… también te ves bien, Castle…- dijo ella y desvió la mirada.

-¿Vamos?- le dijo y extendió el brazo.

Kate sonrió, lo tomó del brazo y salieron caminando luego de que ella cerrara la puerta.

Rick la fue a buscar en su Ferrari y Kate sintió que iba a desmayarse cuando le abrió la puerta gentilmente para que subiera.

En ningún momento se atrevió a preguntar a dónde irían y cuando llegaron a un pequeño restaurant que ella ni siquiera había notado antes, Kate abrió la boca al darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente vacío, bellamente decorado e iluminado con velas.

-Antonio es amigo mío- le dijo tomando su brazo y conduciéndola a la puerta- le pedí que cerrara el lugar para nosotros… te encantará la comida…

-Pero…

-La ocasión lo ameritaba…- le guiñó el ojo- no pensé que podría convencerte para llevarte a cenar, y sin embargo, aquí estamos…

Kate sonrió mientras paseaba la vista por el salón. Tenía aspecto sencillo, pero estaba bien decorado, con muy buen gusto y la iluminación lo convertía en un lugar mágico.

-Antonio… ¿cómo estás?- le dijo extendiendo la mano a un hombre de alrededor de cincuenta años, morocho y un poco excedido de peso.

-Muy bien, Rick…- dijo el hombre y sonrió y luego miró a Kate- encantado de conocerla señorita.

-Kate…

-Beckett…- terminó el hombre y Kate miró a Rick sin comprender.

-Finalmente la convenciste… - sonrió Antonio.

-Me costó mucho trabajo…

-Como a mi con María…

-¿María?- preguntó Kate que quería acoplarse a la conversación.

-Mi esposa…- dijo Antonio.

-Nosotros no… no somos pareja…- intentó Kate y sintió los dedos de Rick suavemente acariciando su brazo.

-Antonio sabe que somos compañeros de trabajo…

-Sí… solo eso…- asintió el hombre- pero descarto que si están aquí juntos finalmente…

-Vinimos a pasar una noche placentera… como amigos…- aclaró Rick.

-Si, si… discúlpame, Rick... encantado de conocerte Kate… por favor pasen y tomen asiento donde más les guste.

Rick guió a Kate hasta un rincón y la hizo sentar.

-Antonio es…

-Mexicano… lo se… el acento…

-Y prepara unos tacos… y aunque te parezca mentira, es especialista en comida thai… María hizo un curso de cocina con un chef tailandés y… no viene al caso…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo ella, y quiso hacer algún comentario ácido pero no se le ocurrió nada.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer?

-¿Pad Thai Kuung?- dijo ella con naturalidad, luego de pensarlo un momento.

-Hmm… tenemos una experta…- dijo él sonriente- Antonio… ¿Pad Thai Kuung?

-Bien…- dijo Antonio a lo lejos y Rick le guiñó el ojo- ¿para los dos?

-Por supuesto… -dijo Rick y luego se inclinó para hablarle en secreto- ¿qué es el Pad Thai Kuung?

-Es una fritura de fideos y vegetales con mariscos… generalmente camarones…

-Mmm… suena bien…

-Es rico… adoro la comida thai…

-Lo se… por eso te traje aquí…- le dijo él con una sonrisa seductora.

-Castle… yo…

-No, no… Beckett… no quiero que me digas nada… yo te traje aquí porque quiero que te diviertas… no te veo salir mucho y creo que sería bueno para ti… y además, claro, me gusta disfrutar de tu compañía… claro, cuando no te pones a la defensiva…

-Castle…- intentó ella otra vez.

-Quiero que estemos bien… a mi me gusta trabajar contigo… me sirve mucho lo que veo para mis libros y cuando no nos peleamos e incluso cuando lo hacemos… yo me siento bien… es todo… las cosas no irán más allá… se que no te gustaría y lo entiendo…

Kate solo asintió y en ese momento llegó Antonio con unas copas y una botella de vino blanco.

Realmente le habían llegado las palabras de él, pero estaba un poco desilusionada de que Castle no insistiera con tener un romance. No porque quisiera tenerlo… por supuesto… sino porque le resultó extraño, casi fuera de su personalidad… Rick Castle iba por la vida seduciendo mujeres… ¿por qué no a ella?

Kate se quedó pensativa durante un buen rato y él siguió hablando, casi sin reparar en su estado de reflexión. Luego les trajeron la comida y Rick se sorprendió de lo deliciosa que resultó.

El clima era ameno, ella sonreía de vez en cuando y Rick se permitía observarla y devolverle un par de sonrisas.

De trabajo hablaron poco, más bien fue él quien llevó la conversación adelante, contando anécdotas de sus primeros pasos como escritor. Y Kate estaba interesadísima en escucharlo.

Un buen rato más tarde de que hubiesen terminado de comer, Antonio asomó la cabeza al escuchar las carcajadas de Kate, que parecía otra persona. Rick le movió levemente la cabeza, dándole la señal adecuada y se acercó.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado la comida…- dijo ceremonioso mientras Rick le entregaba su tarjeta de crédito.

-Mucho… realmente… mis felicitaciones para María…- dijo Kate sonriente y Antonio le hizo una reverencia.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te llevo a casa?- le dijo él y la miró expectante.

-Si…- dijo solamente ella, y otra vez se sintió desilusionada de que él no quisiera seguir divirtiéndose. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no pasaba un momento como ese.

Se despidieron de Antonio, que les hizo prometer que volverían a probar unos tacos y unos tequila shots en otro momento.

Cuando salieron, Kate se tambaleó un poco y Rick la sostuvo. Estaba un poco mareada, pero no se sentía borracha. El vino blanco había resultado muy dulce y seguramente eso había contribuido al malestar.

-¿Estás cansado?- le preguntó con disimulo cuando se subieron al auto.

-Pensé que tú estarías cansada…

-Para nada…- le dijo.

-¿Quieres hacer algo más?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Tequila shots?

-¿Me estás desafiando?

-¿Lo estás haciendo tú?- lo apuró ella.

-Acepto…- dijo él y ella sonrió con malicia.

-Tengo tequila en casa…

-¿En casa?- preguntó asombrado.

-No quiero pasar un mal momento por tu culpa…- dijo ella sonriente- ¿te portarás bien, no? Ya me lo prometiste.

Rick la miró de reojo y puso en marcha el auto. Minutos más tarde llegaban a la casa de Kate y ella dejaba su abrigo y tomaba el saco de él para colgarlo cerca de la puerta.

-Tienes una hermosa casa, Beckett…- le dijo él observando cada detalle.

-No me quejo…- dijo ella mientras buscaba el salero y cortaba el limón en pequeños trozos.

-Intentaba imaginar cómo sería, pero no podía…- dijo y se apoyó en la mesada, a su lado.

Kate decidió testear el estado de ánimo de él y se inclinó para buscar la botella en la alacena de abajo. Rick observó sus piernas y cerró los ojos para controlarse. Deseo y alcohol, combinación letal.

-Aquí está…- dijo Kate y levantó la botella justo a tiempo para verlo mirándola sin poder reprimirse.

Kate sonrió, después de todo él si se sentía atraído por ella.

Le entregó la botella y se movieron hacia el sillón. Ella colocó un plato con el limón y el salero.

-Olvidé los vasos…- dijo y se levantó, rozando suavemente sus piernas con las de él cuando pasó.

Rick abrió la boca mientras la miraba moverse. Aspiró hondo e intentó calmarse. Lindo desafío le esperaba…

* * *

**Evidentemente habrá otro capítulo. Me gustaría saber que piensan! Gracias!**


	2. Tequila shots and music

**OK, gracias por el feedback, me encantó saber que les gustó! Supongo que la estiraré un poquito, viendo que les ha gustado. Estos días tuve un poco más de tiempo y la inspiración fluyó. Gracias por estar ahí!  
**

**Capítulo 2**

Kate volvió con los vasos y al sentarse, Rick percibió una bocanada de su perfume. Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Ella se veía distinta.

Rick llenó los dos vasos y esperó a que ella dijera algo.

-Bien…- colocó un poco de sal sobre su mano y lo miró- ¿listo?

Rick asintió y ella sonrió. Entreabrió sus labios y los apoyó sobre la sal. Rick pensó que tendría un ataque cuando vio la lengua de ella que retiraba todos los restos de sal de la mano. Lo miró, tomó el vaso y lo bebió de un trago. Rick observó su cuello cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Apoyó el vaso en la mesa y cuando estaba por tomar el limón, Rick le ganó de mano y tomó uno y se lo ofreció. Kate lo tomó con sus dedos y al colocarlo en su boca, algunas gotas resbalaron hacia abajo por su cuello. Rick cerró los ojos un momento, imaginándose mientras actuaba en consecuencia. Y cuando los abrió, observó a Kate mirándolo.

Ahora fue el turno de él, que repitió el procedimiento mientras ella lo miraba. Y luego de que él dejara el vaso sobre la mesa, Kate se atrevió a tomar el limón y ofrecérselo. Rick se inclinó hacia adelante y lo tomó con sus labios. Sin dejar de mirarla absorbió el jugo y ella instintivamente entreabrió sus labios mientras lo miraba.

Luego de otros dos shots, Kate se atrevió a tomar el limón con sus labios de los dedos de él, y Rick sintió que se estremecía al verla. Los dos estaban un poco mareados y Kate propuso un descanso.

-Escuchemos música…- dijo y se dirigió a su equipo de música.

-Música de los '80- dijo Rick cuando empezó a sonar la canción "Girls just want to have fun" y Kate se puso a bailar instintivamente.

Rick se acomodó en su asiento y la observó. Ella al principio no se dio cuenta de su observación pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sintió una sensación agradable de excitación que apenas podía controlar.

-¿Vienes a bailar?- le dijo y extendió su mano.

Rick decidió que le daría una oportunidad al baile. No le gustaba la idea, ¿pero quien podría negarse a un pedido de ese tipo?

Se acercó a Kate, que lo tomó de la mano y ambos se movieron al ritmo de la música. Rick sonrió al ver la expresión distendida y sonriente en Kate. No había insinuaciones ni jueguitos, ambos se divertían bailando. Pero la canción llegó a su fin y ellos siguieron bailando la siguiente. "Heaven is a place on Earth" hizo que Kate cantara y que Rick intentara acompañarla. Y al terminar, muertos de risa, volvieron a sentarse.

Siguieron los shots y las miradas intensas. Ninguno de los dos quería rendirse. Y la verdad era que ambos tenían resistencia al alcohol.

Luego de tomarse tres más cada uno, comenzó la música más lenta y Rick se puso de pie y estiró su mano.

-Bailemos detective…- le dijo y ella sonrió genuinamente. "I just died in your arms tonight" actuó de estímulo y ella se sumergió en sus brazos para bailar.

Rick la acercó a su cuerpo y se movieron lentamente, al ritmo de la música. Rick aprovechó para deslizar sus manos por la espalda de Kate y ella pretendió no reaccionar al escalofrío que sintió.

Se mantuvieron bailando un buen rato y cuando la canción terminaba, Kate separó la cara de él y lo miró a los ojos.

-Eres lindo, Castle…- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Dios… cómo me arrepentiré de esto mañana, pero… vamos a dormir, Beckett…- dijo y besó delicadamente su frente.

Kate se sintió un poco mareada y se abrazó a él que la acompañó a la habitación y, tratando de no mirar demasiado, la ayudó a desvestirse.

Así como estaba, solo en ropa interior, Kate se metió bajo las sábanas y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa.

A los tumbos, Rick llegó al living y se aflojó la camisa, se quedaría un momento para poder reponerse…

* * *

Kate se despertó unas horas más tarde con un dolor de cabeza intenso. No recordaba exactamente cómo había llegado a la cama, pero se dio cuenta también de que había dormido sola.

Se levantó y se puso una remera larga. Necesitaba un analgésico y ya. Intentando estirar un poco su cuerpo, salió caminando en puntas de pie, descalza de su habitación.

Cuando pasó, al principio no prestó atención, pero en el momento en que sus ojos se desviaron al sillón, abrió la boca sorprendida.

Un Castle semidesnudo dormía en posición incómoda, con la cabeza colgando hacia abajo, las piernas desparramadas por el respaldo.

Kate dejó que su mirada lo observara cuidadosamente. El dolor de cabeza era intenso, pero en ese instante, era lo que menos le importaba. Trató de hacer a un lado sus deseos de acercarse a él y acariciarlo. Comenzaba a sentir cosas por él, de todo tipo… desde ternura, al verlo así, indefenso, hasta un intenso deseo… lo cual era extremadamente peligroso.

Rick se movió un poco y Kate volvió a la realidad.

-Castle…- dijo en voz baja, apenas podía hablar por el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Beckett?- dijo él cuando abrió los ojos y la miró desde su posición, examinando cuan largas eran sus piernas, especialmente cuando la remera le quedaba tan corta.

De pronto Kate se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco estaba tan vestida y se sonrojó considerablemente.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó.

-No tengo idea… es decir… evidentemente pasé la noche aquí… luego de que te llevé a tu cuarto y te dejé durmiendo…

-¿Me sacaste la ropa?

-Casi no podías reaccionar…- protestó él.

-¿Me sacaste la ropa?- insistió ella.

-Créeme, no fue tan placentero…- dijo él algo divertido.

Kate recordó su ropa interior gastada y poco apropiada para una cita y se mordió el labio.

-Escucha, si no te gustó lo que viste… no lo hubieras visto en primer lugar… y… además… no tengo demasiada vida social, pero eso no te da derecho a…

-Hey…- dijo interrumpiéndola- solo me refería a la situación… créeme… tienes todo perfectamente en su lugar… es más… creo que soñé contigo toda la noche… pero estoy seguro de que fue más placentero…

-¡Castle! Vístete… ahora…- le dijo ella intentando no hacer caso a lo que oía.

-Beckett… ¿qué pasa? No deberías haber aceptado el reto si no te creías capaz de manejar el alcohol… además… de todo lo que recuerdo…nos reímos bastante… no me parece que lo hayas pasado tan mal…

-En realidad yo recuerdo casi todo… menos lo último…- dijo y achicó los ojos intentando recordar- estábamos bailando y…

-Estábamos bailando abrazados y me dijiste que era lindo…

-Oh Dios… lo siento, Castle…

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Piensas que no soy lindo?- dijo él incorporándose, casi sin hacer caso a su poca ropa.

-No es que no… - dijo y se interrumpió- mira nada más esta situación… ambos casi desnudos, tratando de explicar lo inexplicable… la verdad es que la cita fue agradable… pero reconozcamos que somos un desastre… un fracaso…

-¿Te divertiste?

-Si…- dijo ella algo avergonzada.

-Hagamos algo…- dijo él y se acercó un poco a ella.

-No, no, Castle… no hagamos nada…- dijo ella incómoda.

-Beckett… déjame cambiar la impresión que tienes de esto…

-No hace falta…

-Si… déjame invitarte a salir otra vez esta noche… pero hagámoslo como corresponde…

Kate puso los ojos en blanco… en realidad se moría de ganas de hacerlo, pero se preguntaba si no sería más difícil luego… cuando quisieran cortar la situación…

-¿Hay posibilidad de que me niegue?- preguntó.

-No… ¿te gusta la ópera?- le preguntó él

-Honestamente, nunca fui a ver ópera…- dijo ella.

-Bien…- sonrió él- iremos a ver ópera…

-Está bien…- dijo ella resignada.

-Te encantará…- dijo y la tomó de los hombros con entusiasmo.

-Castle…- dijo ella.

Él la miró un momento de cerca sin soltarla. Ella entreabrió un poco los labios, mareada por su cercanía.

-Solo quiero verte sonreír, como ayer…- dijo él con sinceridad y luego se inclinó sobre ella. Kate sintió que su corazón se había perdido unos cuantos latidos hasta que reaccionó. Él solamente besó su mejilla con ternura.

Luego giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a vestirse. Kate lo observó un momento y se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-¿Te preparo un café?- le dijo con timidez.

-Solo y sin azúcar…- dijo él y sonrió.

Rick la acarició con la mirada mientras ella se iba a la cocina y cuando terminó de cambiarse se acercó.

Aceptó la taza que ella le entregaba y sonrió sin decir nada.

-Gracias…- le dijo ella y él arrugó el entrecejo- quiero decir… gracias por respetarme… anoche… anoche probablemente no sabía lo que hacía y las cosas podrían haberse complicado mucho…

-No te preocupes…

-Tengo que admitir que todo esto es un poco bizarro, Castle… quiero decir… tú y yo, teniendo una cita, emborrachándonos, bailando, muriéndonos de risa y luego despertarnos, pasearnos con poca ropa… nunca me imaginé que esto podría suceder…

-Kate…- dijo él.

-Beckett… me hace sentir más segura…

-Kate…- insistió él y ella lo miró con algo de recelo- relájate un poco… cosas como la de ayer resultan en ganancia para ambos… a mí me gusta estar contigo… y a ti te hace falta divertirte…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo y se levantó de la silla para irse.

-Siento lo de… lo de la ropa interior… -dijo ella avergonzada cuando lo vio acercarse a la puerta.

-¿Qué ropa interior?- dijo él y le guiñó un ojo antes de salir.

Kate cerró los ojos sonriendo. Era imposible que alguien como él no hubiese notado nada…

Kate miró hacia la mesa al lado del sillón y vio la botella y el salero al lado. Algunas imágenes de él junto a ella la asaltaron y abrió los ojos tratando de no pensar. Demasiado complicado estaba todo… y ella debía sobrevivir a otra cita con él… otra simple cita…

* * *

**¿Qué tal voy? Me encantan sus reviews, me dan aliento para seguir! Gracias por leer!**


	3. A night at the Opera

**Quiero aclararles que estoy actualizando rápido esta historia porque ya la tengo casi toda resuelta y porque estos días tengo un poquito de tiempo. Pero no se bien hasta cuando podré seguir. Igualmente gracias por los mensajes!  
**

**Capítulo 3**

Kate trató de concentrarse en el trabajo todo lo que pudo. Se le hacía difícil no pensar en la cita de la noche y sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando él se acercaba o le decía algo… aunque solo fuese de trabajo.

La peor parte fue cuando Lanie la llamó con la excusa de entregarle unos resultados y la acosó a preguntas.

-Lanie… de verdad… estuvo bien… me divertí… ¿contenta?

-Tú eres la que te ves bien, amiga… me alegra…

-Y para que te quedes tranquila, sí lo dejé con la boca abierta cuando me vio…-dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Acaso le mostraste tu ropa interior?- alzó la ceja con interés la médica.

-Bueno…

-Kate Beckett ¿pasaste la noche con él?

-Técnicamente…- dijo con incomodidad- si… lo hice…- dijo y tragó saliva cuando la sonrisa de Lanie se dibujó en su cara.

-¿Y cómo estuvo?- quiso saber.

-No, no… lo que pasó es que… tomamos mucho…

-Lo usual… y terminaron en la cama… pero no te preocupes, es mejor así… verás que la tensión desaparecerá y estarán bien… pero cuéntame…

-Espera Lanie… no tuvimos nada… quiero decir… él se quedó en mi casa… pero no dormimos juntos… solo… se quedó dormido…

-¿El chico escritor se quedó dormido? Dios… nunca lo hubiese pensado…

Kate suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Era difícil de explicar.

-Fuimos a cenar, nos divertimos un montón… luego fuimos a mi casa, seguimos tomando… bailamos, y él me llevó a la habitación porque no me sentí bien… y se quedó dormido en mi sillón… eso es todo…

-Ah…- la expresión de Lanie se transfiguró- pudo ser peor, ¿verdad?

-De hecho yo la pasé bien… pero fue raro despertarme y encontrarlo en mi living, medio desnudo…

-¿Medio desnudo?- dijo Lanie con interés- ¿y cómo hiciste?

-¿Cómo hice?

-Para no saltarle encima, amiga… el tipo es un caballero…

-¿Porque duerme medio desnudo en mi living?

-Porque te respetó lo suficiente… ¿o acaso esperabas que no lo hiciera?

-Yo no dije eso…- aclaró- el caso es que hoy a la mañana, se me ocurrió decirle que me había divertido pero lo habíamos estropeado todo con ese momento y entonces me invitó a salir otra vez esta noche…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Otra vez?- exclamó Lanie- el tipo está loco por ti…

-No está loco por mi…- dijo Kate sin hacer caso a las mariposas que volvían- solo quiere demostrarme que podemos llevarnos bien… y necesito tu ayuda… quiero comprarme un vestido…

-¿Sabes dónde irán?

-A ver ópera… por eso necesito un vestido…

-No, seriamente… el tipo está muerto por ti… ¿opera?

-Al tipo le gusta ostentar su condición de millonario… es todo… anoche hizo cerrar un restaurant para nosotros… tendrías que haberlo visto… todo iluminado con velas…- la expresión de Kate era tan soñadora que Lanie sonrió.

-Vamos a buscar ese vestido… y algo de ropa interior…

-No, no… ¿para qué ropa interior?- protestó Kate.

-Amiga… yo pensé que solo te gustaba… ahora me doy cuenta de que te mueres por él… - dijo y la tomó del brazo para salir de la morgue, tenían mucho que hacer.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió relativamente rápido y cuando volvía a su casa, Kate recibió un mensaje de texto de Castle avisándole que pasaría a buscarla a las 8.

Por supuesto, solo le contestó "ok" mientras, como de costumbre, intentaba controlar las mariposas en su estómago.

* * *

Y cuando faltaban unos minutos para las 8, Kate escuchó el timbre y su corazón se aceleró. ¿Acaso sentía cosas por él? ¿Acaso tenía ilusiones de lo que podría suceder entre ellos en esa cita?

Se acomodó un poco el cabello, y se alisó el largo vestido negro, strapless que había elegido con Lanie y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando abrió, sonrió sin poder evitarlo al verlo enfundado en un smoking oscuro… era la definición perfecta entre caballero y hombre irresistible… y ahora fue su turno de abrir la boca.

-Detective Beckett… nunca imaginé que podrías lucir más bella de lo que eres… pero así es…- dijo y galantemente tomó su mano y la besó.

-Bueno…- dijo ella luego de reponerse- dijiste ópera…

-Perfecta… - dijo él dándose la oportunidad de observarla.

Su Ferrari los esperaba abajo y no fue mucho lo que hablaron durante el viaje, ambos disfrutaban de la música suave que sonaba en el auto.

Al llegar Rick la tomó del brazo y la condujo a un salón. Kate miró hacia todos lados deslumbrada, había estado en una visita guiada en ese teatro, pero ahora, adecuadamente iluminado lucía increíble.

Se sentaron en un palco ubicado a uno de los costados del escenario. La vista era perfecta.

-Espero que te guste…- le dijo Rick al oído y ella se estremeció ante la cercanía súbita de él.

-¿Qué vamos a ver?- preguntó, no había prestado atención, y la verdad, tampoco le importaba, porque el lugar la tenía cautivada… el lugar y la compañía, por supuesto.

-Ya verás…

Las luces se apagaron y él la observó. La obra comenzó y ella enseguida se dio cuenta. Romeo y Julieta.

Escuchó el prólogo y el primer acto. Cada tanto miraba sonriente a Castle y él le devolvía la sonrisa. Al terminar el segundo, él se inclinó y le preguntó si estaba bien.

-Perfecto… me encanta…- le dijo ella, sus labios muy cerca de los de él.

Luego del tercer acto hubo una pausa. Kate se acomodó en su asiento y suspiró.

-Wow… esto es fantástico… esta gente tiene voces maravillosas… me pregunto cuánto tiempo de sus vidas dedican a ejercitar y mejorar su voz…

-Mucho… pero créeme, la mayoría hace esto porque lo ama… como yo amo escribir y como tú amas tu profesión…

-Es cierto…- asintió ella y se tomó el cuello ejercitándolo de un lado hacia otro con incomodidad.

-¿Te duele el cuello?

-Solo me molesta un poco, creo que debe ser la posición…- dijo.

Rick no lo pensó demasiado y apoyó suavemente sus dedos en el cuello de Kate, masajeándola con cuidado. Kate tuvo que reprimir un jadeo. Al principio sintió una punzada de dolor, pero luego se fue relajando hasta sentir casi una sensación placentera.

-¿Mejor?- le preguntó él unos minutos después y Kate analizó rogarle que siguiera adelante, o inventar que todavía no se sentía bien para que él siguiera.

-Si… gracias…- dijo y sonrió con timidez.

El cuarto acto comenzó y luego de algunos momentos de tensión, cuando Julieta cayó, presumiblemente muerta, Kate miró de costado a Rick. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Rick levanto su mano y la apoyó en el hombro de ella, dándole su apoyo. Sabía que todo era producto de lo que estaba viendo, pero casi no podía resistir la tentación de abrazarla y ayudarla a pasar el momento.

A partir de ese instante, Kate pasó por momentos de emoción y tristeza y cuando quiso acordar, Rick la sostenía en sus brazos mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

Al terminar, cuando el teatro explotó en aplausos para los actores, ambos se incorporaron y aplaudieron también y cuando estaban por salir, Rick la miró unos instantes a los ojos, luego extendió su mano, tomó la de ella y entrelazó sus dedos, y para su sorpresa, Kate no se negó…

Salieron caminando juntos y ella se inclinó un poco hacia él. La sensación era increíble. Aún sin hablar ellos ya habían aprendido a comunicarse.

-Si quieres ir a cenar, avísame… pero creo que es un poco tarde y no me gustaría que te quedases hasta tarde despierta por mi culpa…- le dijo él cuando se subieron al auto.

-Tienes razón… mejor llévame a casa…- dijo ella aunque quería quedarse con él, cenando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Qué te pareció? Digo… tu primera experiencia en la ópera…- dijo él sonriente cuando llegaron a su casa y él se bajó para acompañarla.

-Impresionante… de verdad te agradezco Castle… ha sido maravilloso…- dijo sonriente ella.

-Bien… me alegra mucho…- dijo él sonriendo también- solo dime algo más… ¿cambiaste de opinión? ¿acaso no podemos disfrutar de un momento agradable y no arruinarlo?

-Te doy la razón… es verdad…- dijo ella y sonrió con timidez.

-Bien… misión cumplida…- dijo.

-Gracias… por la noche… y por la de ayer también… hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía…- agregó con sinceridad Kate.

-Usted se merece todo esto, detective… por ser como es con la gente… por ese inmenso corazón…- dijo y rozó apenas con su dedo el lugar del corazón de Kate- por deslumbrarme cada día…

-Castle…- jadeó ella, no… ahora no… tenía mucho miedo…

-Y en vista de que todo salió tan bien… creo que podríamos salir cada tanto y despejarnos juntos, ¿verdad?- mensaje recibido, Castle era un caballero y había interpretado su miedo.

-Verdad…- dijo ella y se inclinó para besar su mejilla con ternura.

El se quedó cerca un momento. Ella sintió su pulso acelerarse. Rick se inclinó un poco y cuando sus labios casi rozaban los suyos le dijo:

-Avísame cuando estés lista…- le dijo y luego desvió sus labios y besó su mejilla con ternura.

Kate asintió con la cabeza y elevó una plegaria para pedir que no se notara cuanto le temblaban las piernas. Dios… tenía pánico… pero ¿por qué la respetaba tanto él? Al subir a su auto, Rick giró sobre sus talones y sonrió. Kate hizo lo mismo y levantó su mano para saludarlo.

Al entrar en su casa se fue directamente al baño. Necesitaba una ducha… cuanto más fría mejor…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Y también espero opiniones! Gracias por leer!**


	4. Breakfast date and late call

**Capítulo 4**

Al día siguiente, Kate llegó temprano, se sentía bien, relajada y con ganas de trabajar. Intentó disimular un poco, tenía miedo de que se le notara y no quería levantar sospechas.

Castle llegó un rato después, y cuando le entregó un café sonriente, Kate intentó ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas, simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír. Cada minuto que pasaba recordaba la noche anterior, los brazos de él sosteniéndola en el teatro mientras lloraba, la forma en la que habían caminado, con los dedos entrelazados y la actitud íntima de él, cuando le había dicho que le avisara cuando estuviera lista…

-¿Tenemos un caso?- le preguntó seductor y ella sonrió.

-Aún no…- dijo ella.

-¿Quieres ir a desayunar?… mientras esperamos, digo…- dijo él.

-En realidad yo ya desayuné…- dijo y se odió por eso- pero si quieres puedo tomarme otro café y acompañarte…- y se odió otra vez por ser tan obvia la forma de rendirse ante él.

-¿Lo harías?- preguntó él complacido.

-¿Por qué no? Aún no tenemos un caso…

-Bien… vamos…

-¿Remy's?

El sonrió y caminó a su lado hasta el ascensor. Ryan y Esposito los observaron pasar hablando distendidos y se miraron confundidos.

-¿Y a estos dos qué les pasa?- dijo Ryan.

-Por las dudas, no preguntemos…- le contestó Esposito.

Cuando llegaron a Remy's, Kate se sentó en una mesa y Rick fue a buscar el desayuno.

Volvió a la mesa sonriente y se sentó a su lado. Le extendió la taza de café y colocó frente a ella un plato con donas.

-Estoy a dieta…- dijo Kate mirando las donas con interés.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia… quiero cuidarme y estar bien…

-Pero no bajar de peso…

-Bueno, quizás algo…

-Con ese tipo de cosas no se juega, Kate… tú estás perfecta… tienes un cuerpo maravilloso, bien proporcionado, nada de grasa… no puedes bajar de peso…

-Castle…- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente- ¿cómo sabes todo eso? Quiero decir… además de que es tu opinión…

-Lo se porque no soy ciego… porque te miro ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada…- dijo ella y sonrió con timidez.

-Yo digo que disfrutes… no que te obsesiones con la comida, los excesos no son buenos, pero sí que puedas darte gustos… tú haces ejercicio y tienes bastante desgaste físico… te hace bien comer…

-Viéndolo así creo que me pediré un desayuno continental…- dijo riendo.

-¿Lo quieres? Lo puedo pedir inmediatamente…- dijo y levantó la mano para llamar a la camarera y Kate tomó su mano para detenerlo y él se la sostuvo, mientras la miraba con intensidad.

-No hace falta… solo estaba bromeando…- dijo ella con algo de incomodidad.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él sin soltar su mano, e incluso acariciando sus dedos.

-Estoy bien… si…- dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-No te molesta la forma en que nos estamos llevando…- fue más una pregunta que una afirmación.

-En realidad a veces me siento un poco incómoda… pero supongo que me acostumbraré…

-Entonces…- dijo él y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella- no hay reproches… ni arrepentimientos…

-Castle… yo creo que no está pasando nada malo… ¿o sí?

-Nada malo- repitió él.

-Bien…- dijo y con su mano libre tomó una dona y le dio un mordisco.

Rick la observó, de alguna manera complacido de que ella no se pusiera en contra de lo que les estaba sucediendo.

Terminaron de tomar el desayuno y recibieron una llamada de Esposito, tenían un caso.

Rick la ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta galantemente, aprovechando para tenerla un momento cerca.

Se fueron a trabajar y aunque no estuviesen hablando de nada personal, ambos pudieron sentir la cercanía que habían logrado directamente mientras trabajaban. Incluso Lanie, que se moría de ganas por preguntar lo notó. Y Kate se divirtió ante la cara de desconcierto de la médica forense, cada vez que Rick le sonreía o le hacía alguna broma.

* * *

Luego de trabajar todo el día, Kate decidió que quería volver a su casa temprano. Él la acompañó como siempre hasta la puerta y cuando estaban saliendo, ella se mordió el labio. Quería inventar una excusa, quería estar con él un rato más.

-¿Tienes planes para esta noche?- le preguntó él.

-Solo un buen baño para relajarme y una maratón de ciencia ficción…- dijo ella sonriente.

-Suena bien… que lo disfrutes…- dijo él reprimiendo el deseo de pedirle que lo invitase.

-Gracias… - dijo ella y sonrió antes de irse.

-Beckett…- dijo él y ella lo miró esperanzada.

-¿Si?- le dijo.

-¿Puedo llamarte esta noche?- quiso saber él y ella sintió el inequívoco golpe en su pecho, cada vez que él hacía un avance.

-¿Cuántas veces me has llamado?

-Siempre ha sido por trabajo…

-Puede ser…- le concedió ella.

-Me refería a llamarte para charlar… de cualquier cosa…- dijo él algo nervioso.

-No veo por qué no podrías…- dijo ella intentando sonar neutral.

-Podría molestarte…

-No tenías que preguntármelo…- dijo ella con naturalidad.

-Yo creo que es mejor que lo haya hecho…- dijo él- porque así, estarás esperando el llamado…- concluyó y ella sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Castle…

-Te llamo…- le aseguró él.

* * *

Kate se fue a su casa e intentó cumplir con su rutina, pero se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Quería que él la llamase.

Luego del baño, se sirvió una copa de vino y terminó leyendo uno de los libros que él le había firmado.

_"Para Kate, que acaba de regalarme una hermosa sonrisa. Richard Castle"_

Kate sonrió al leer la dedicatoria y cuando se descubrió pasando el dedo casi en estado de trance por las letras escritas, se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba sintiendo era un poco más importante de lo que parecía…

Se obligó a no pensar. Ella siempre había creído que lo suyo con Castle era atracción… una atracción muy intensa esos días, pero estaba empezando a dudar de que le sucediera algo más… la última vez que había estado en una pareja estable, con Will, no se había sentido así, ni siquiera al principio…

Luego de una rápida cena, Kate se recostó en su sillón y siguió leyendo hasta que, cuando estaba absorbida en la lectura, escuchó su celular. Mariposas. _"Tranquila, Kate"_. Solo era una llamada, después de todo.

-Beckett…- dijo al atender, lo más neutral posible.

-Kate…- dijo él en tono bajo.

-Castle…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Estabas ocupada?- le preguntó.

-No… solo… leía…

-¿Algo interesante?

Kate se mordió el labio con impaciencia.

-Uno de esos libros que siempre quise volver a leer…

-Bien…- dijo él y sonrió.

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó ella.

-Escribía… tú sabes, sobre una detective atractiva e inteligente…

-Bien… estás inspirado…

-Muy inspirado…- aseguró él.

-Me alegra por ti…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-Por mantenerme inspirado…

-Yo no hago nada…

-Haces mucho…

-Entonces me vuelvo a alegrar de poder serte útil…

-Kate… yo se que es muy cobarde de mi parte decirte esto por teléfono… pero… realmente hubiese querido estar ahí contigo… aunque entiendo que este no es, quizás un buen momento para ti…

-Castle… yo…

-No… no hace falta que me digas nada… solo quería decirte que me encanta todo esto que no está pasando… y que estés tranquila porque no te molestaré, ni te presionaré…

-Gracias…- le dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Nos vemos mañana…- le dijo y cuando estaba a punto de cortar, ella lo llamó.

-Castle…

-¿Si?

-¿Desayunamos juntos mañana?

-Me encantaría…- dijo él.

-Bien… llevaré las donas a tu casa…- dijo ella.

-Mi madre y Alexis estarán ahí…

-Bien… desayunaremos los cuatro, si no te molesta…

-Para nada… - sonrió complacido él- hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana…- dijo ella y cortó la comunicación.

Kate cerró los ojos y apretó el libro contra su pecho. Después de tanto tiempo de estar esperando al hombre ideal, se había enamorado de uno, uno que distaba mucho de sus expectativas, no porque no mereciera que ella lo amase, sino porque con el historial que tenía, no hacía otra cosa que hacerla sentir insegura… pero su corazón no había tenido esas cosas en cuenta… y ahora, ella tendría que luchar el doble contra su inseguridad…

* * *

**Espero que les siga gustando! Opiniones, por favor! Gracias por seguirla!**


	5. Finally, a dinner invitation

**Mientras sufro porque ¡Cómo voy a extrañar a Kate y Rick estas semanas! Les dejo este capítulo, no crean que me olvidé de las otras historias, lo que pasa es que tengo que releer buena parte para poder escribirlas como corresponde y no tengo tanto tiempo... pero dentro de unos días tendrán noticias diarias y se aburrirán de mí y de mis locuras! Disfruten!  
**

**Capítulo 5**

Y al día siguiente, desayunaron junto con Martha y Alexis, que no quisieron hacer demasiados comentarios, porque estaban al tanto de ese pequeño avance en su relación.

Durante varios días, las cosas siguieron igual, trabajaban juntos durante el día, a veces salían a almorzar, luego él la acompañaba hasta la puerta y se despedían con la promesa de hablar más tarde…

Para Kate era como una especie de rito, sabía más o menos el horario en que él la llamaría, porque el que llamaba era siempre él y se preparaba, incluso elegía el lugar en el cual atendería la llamada.

Para Rick era un placer inmenso, porque estaba seguro de que ella esperaba su llamada y casi podía imaginársela sonriendo, ruborizándose con los comentarios dulces que él le hacía… nada demasiado comprometido…

Y esa noche, al despedirse, Kate no pudo aguantar la tentación…

-¿Te llamo luego?- le dijo él como si fuese una suerte de código secreto entre ambos.

-¿Por qué no vienes? A… cenar… digo…- dijo ella con nerviosismo.

-¿A cenar?

-Si… eso dije…- trató de sonreír.

-Bien… ahí estaré… ¿cocinarás para mí?

Kate asintió y Rick suspiró. Nada podría salir mal.

-Está bien… llevaré el vino, entonces…

Kate volvió a su casa con una mezcla de nerviosismo y desesperación, no solía cocinar y trató de recordar alguna vieja receta de su madre. Esas nunca le fallaban.

Cuando Lanie llamó la atrapó en la mitad de la preparación, justo después de ducharse.

-¿Estabas ocupada?

-No… bueno… en realidad estaba cocinando…

-¿Cocinando? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cerró tu delivery favorito?- bromeó Lanie.

-Castle vendrá a comer…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Invitaste al chico escritor a comer comida hecha por ti?

-Así como lo dices suena mucho más importante.

-¿Y no lo es?

-Bueno… si… estoy pasando un buen momento con él… de discutir todo el tiempo, pasamos a llevarnos mejor… es un avance…

-Claro… como si solo se tratara de eso…- dijo Lanie y Kate adivinó que sacudía la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Lo invité a comer a casa… fin de la historia…

-¿Tienes planeado dormir con él?

-¿Qué?

-¿No fui clara? Si tienes planeado pasar la noche con él…

-En realidad… no…- dijo en forma poco convincente.

-Escucha, Kate… te diré esto porque te quiero… yo no se cual es el juego entre ustedes, pero ten en claro que estamos en el siglo XXI… no puedes esperar que sea un amor platónico…

-Yo… yo no dije que esperara eso… déjame ver hacia donde van las cosas…- dijo Kate con resolución.

-Está bien… espero que todo salga bien…- dijo y sonrió cuando la escuchó suspirar.

* * *

Kate pretendió seguir ocupada con la cocina. El resto del tiempo pasó y cuando terminaba de preparar la comida escuchó el timbre.

Respiró hondo y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba nerviosa. Pero se repitió a sí misma que era Castle y que todo estaría bien.

-Hey…- dijo él y le mostró la botella de vino- mmm…- cerró los ojos brevemente y Kate entreabrió los labios deseando besarlo- huele increíble…

-Es… es solo una vieja receta de mi madre… pasa…- le dijo ella y se hizo a un costado, luego de recibir la botella.

-Te hubiera querido traer flores, pero esto no es una cita, ¿verdad?- tanteó él.

-No es una cita, Castle… solo comeremos…- dijo tratando de sonar distendida.

-Bien…- dijo y se acercó a la mesa, que ya estaba preparada al lado del sillón.

Rick abrió la botella y sirvió las dos copas mientras ella servía la comida. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y comieron charlando distendidamente.

-¿Sabes? Me alegra que me hayas invitado a comer…- dijo él- realmente tenía ganas de invitarte a algún lado y no quería que lo sintieras como una presión…

-¿Por qué lo haría? Quiero decir… no hace falta que volvamos sobre el tema de que nos va bien juntos…

-La cosa es que… con todo esto de pasar más tiempo juntos… me están dando ganas de seguir avanzando en esto… y… bueno… me gustaría saber donde estoy parado… no quiero cometer errores contigo…

-¿Qué errores?- preguntó para ganar tiempo.

-No quiero echar todo a perder…- dijo y levantó la mano, deslizando sus dedos suavemente por la mejilla de Kate que inconscientemente cerró los ojos unos segundos.

-Castle…- dijo ella en tono bajo, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Quiero poder ser libre de acariciarte… y quiero besarte, Kate… me estoy muriendo por hacerlo…- le dijo sobre sus labios.

El sonido del celular de ella los interrumpió justo cuando Kate cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por él.

-Lo siento- balbuceó ella y se levantó para atender la llamada- Beckett…- dijo y se quedó escuchando- ¿ahora? Ok… mañana a primera hora estaré ahí… gracias Ryan…- dijo y cortó.

-¿Tenemos que irnos?- preguntó él.

-No… irán a buscar al sospechoso en un rato… tendré que ir a interrogarlo mañana temprano…

-Y… supongo que es tarde…

-Un poco… si…- dijo ella y se acercó otra vez hacia donde estaba él.

-Bien…- dijo él y suspirando se puso de pie- entonces creo que mejor nos vemos mañana…

-Rick…- dijo y él la miró algo sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Yo… escuché todo lo que dijiste… y… honestamente me gustaría que tuviésemos más tiempo para poder hablar…

-Si… entiendo…-dijo

-Lo que quiero decir es que… me gustaría darte una respuesta… y…

-Kate… en serio… evidentemente no es el mejor momento…- se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta, tenía que hacer algo para que él supiese que no había una pared del otro lado.

-Rick…- dijo ella y cuando él giró, lo alcanzó y tomó su cara entre sus manos, sonriendo al ver la sorpresa en sus ojos.

Kate deslizó suavemente sus labios por los de él en una tenue caricia. Eso desde ningún punto de vista podría llamarse beso, pero fue una promesa.

-Hablaremos de esto pronto…- dijo ella y sonrió algo ruborizada.

-Si, lo haremos…- dijo él y le guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

* * *

**No es maldad, lo juro... salió así y en general, aunque no lo tenga planeado, trato de seguir mis corazonadas... espero opiniones!**


	6. Dinner with the Castles

**He aquí lo prometido! Espero que les guste, todavía!  
**

**Capítulo 6**

Kate se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Le agradaba el nerviosismo reflejado en las facciones de Castle.

-No es nada…- afirmó Rick casi tartamudeando- solo… mi madre… hace días en que me repite que quiere invitarte a casa a cenar y…

-¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó ella y él suspiró algo aliviado.

-Ninguno… solo no quiero presionarte…

-Escucha, Castle… hemos tenido días de mucho trabajo aquí… se me ocurre que quizás sería bueno relajarnos un poco, además tengo una buena relación con tu madre y Alexis…

-Bien… ¿entonces vienes esta noche?

-Seguro…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

Rick se comunicó enseguida con Martha y le anunció que Kate cenaría con ellos. A pesar de que tenían algo de trabajo, le avisó que se iría más temprano y ella accedió.

No estaba nerviosa… solo algo inquieta, si bien la relación con Martha y Alexis era buena, sabía que para ellas, Rick era lo más importante y seguramente querían seguir de cerca los avances en su relación, lo cual podía resultar muy bueno, o un desastre…

Cuando Kate llegaba a la casa de Rick, no puedo hacer otra cosa que arreglarse un poco antes de tocar el timbre y fue Martha quien abrió la puerta y sonrió.

-Detective Beckett…- dijo Martha y la abrazó tal como ella siempre hacía.

-Kate… - aclaró ella y sonrió.

Cuando entraron, Rick y Alexis la recibieron y enseguida se sentaron a comer. Martha y Alexis se mostraron interesadas por su pasado y los casos en los que había trabajado y también le preguntaron que tanto ayudaba Rick a la policía. Kate contestó de buena gana, en ningún momento sintiéndose presionada o intimidada.

Rick las observaba desde una posición más distante, interviniendo de vez en cuando, solo cuando era necesario.

Alexis se excusó luego del postre, tenía intenciones de seguir estudiando para un examen. Martha compartió un café con ellos, todos sentados confortablemente en el sillón.

Y luego del café, fue el turno de Martha de irse a descansar y los dejó enfrascados en una discusión sobre un caso en el que habían trabajado la semana anterior.

-Está bien, tú eres la detective aquí…- dijo él levantando la mano en señal de rendición.

-Me alegra que lo hayas notado…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa o te quedarás un rato más?- le preguntó.

-En realidad estoy algo cansada, pero me gustaría quedarme un rato más…- contestó con sinceridad.

-Bien…- dijo él visiblemente contento y encendió la televisión.

Kate se acomodó cerca de él, sus hombros estaban en contacto y él podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Si le hubiesen dado a elegir, no hubiese querido estar en otro lugar.

Se mantuvieron en silencio y Rick dejó una vieja película en blanco y negro.

Durante un buen rato prestaron atención a la película, pero cuando Rick giró la cabeza para hacerle un comentario, vio que ella cerraba los párpados, con cansancio.

No pudo evitar levantar la mano y deslizar sus dedos con suavidad por su mejilla. Y cuando Kate los abrió, tragó saliva con dificultad al encontrarlo a unos pocos milímetros de su cara.

-Deberías ir a dormir…- le dijo con ternura mientras seguía acariciándola.

-Si…- murmuró ella tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¿Te llevo a casa?- le volvió a preguntar.

-Un rato más…- insistió ella.

-Pero mírate… te duermes…- le dijo sonriendo, y ella miró sus labios.

-Un poco, si…- admitió ella y levantó su mano, imitando la caricia en él.

Rick no pudo soportar más el deseo de besarla y cerró el poco espacio que los separaba y la besó delicadamente. Kate sintió que se derretía bajo sus labios. La caricia era tan tenue y respetuosa que ambos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar.

No duró mucho tiempo más. Y cuando se separaron, Kate le sonrió con dulzura.

-Creo que ahora si… ¿me llevas?

-Solo si recibo un beso de despedida…- dijo él y alzó las cejas seductor.

-¿Quién sabe? Quizás si…- dijo ella y ambos se levantaron.

Rick buscó las llaves de su auto y cuando salían, la sorprendió tomándola de la cintura y abrazándola para caminar a su lado. Y Kate no protestó, empezaba a acostumbrarse a la idea.

El se mostró cariñoso durante todo el viaje. Cada tanto la miraba con ternura, o deslizaba su mano para acariciarle la cara. Pero el lenguaje no era directamente verbal, ellos no lo necesitaban.

* * *

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Kate, Rick la ayudó a bajar galantemente y la acompañó hasta la puerta de su departamento.

Cuando llegaron, tomó su mano y la besó mientras la miraba.

-Quiero decirte que estoy feliz de que las cosas estén así entre nosotros…- le dijo contento.

-¿Así?- pretendió no entender ella.

-Tranquilas, tiernas… avanzando…

-Si… es cierto…- concluyó ella.

-Que descanses, Kate…- le dijo y se inclinó para besar su mejilla.

Kate suspiró cuando sintió los labios de él sobre su mejilla y apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él, casi impidiéndole que se moviera.

-Tú también, Rick…- le dijo y se colocó en puntas de pie, buscando sus labios.

Rick jadeó y ella entreabrió sus labios para besarlo. Las manos de él se reunieron tras la cintura de Kate, y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Ella desplazó las de ella y lo abrazó mientras suspiraba.

Él quería controlarse, pero le costaba trabajo, especialmente cuando era ella la que manejaba el beso, estimulándolo suavemente con su lengua.

Cuando Rick quiso acordar, tenía a Kate contra la puerta, y ahora era él quien la besaba. Intensamente, por primera vez, dejándose llevar por lo que necesitaba.

Pero luego de unos instantes se quedaron casi sin aire y se separaron. Kate sonrió algo ruborizada y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Increíble…- dijo él casi sin aire.

-Si…- jadeó ella no en mejores condiciones.

-Buenas noches, Kate…- le dijo él y besó nuevamente sus labios, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía, como queriendo recordar ese momento.

-Castle…- le dijo ella cuando él se iba.

-¿Si?- la sonrisa de él era absoluta.

-Gracias… por darme espacio…- le dijo sonriente y él le guiñó el ojo antes de irse.

* * *

**Qué tal? Muy lento? Muy rápido? Ustedes deciden!**


	7. Shadows and doubts

**Se complicaron un poco las cosas... si Kate tenía dudas luego de cuatro años de conocer a Rick, imagínense al principio... pero no se preocupen, ya me conocen, no durará mucho!  
**

**Capítulo 7**

Kate se reprendió a si misma por la sonrisa tonta que parecía estar dibujada con tinta indeleble en su cara. Si no se cuidaba, alguien se daría cuenta y no era difícil hacer las cuentas y darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Y también estaba él… porque ella, a esas alturas, no se planteaba negar lo que le pasaba con él, ni ocultárselo, solo se conformaba con que no se le notara tanto… aún tenía algo de recelo con él, que tenía fama de estar con tantas mujeres…

Pero el sentimiento parecía mutuo… es decir… él se veía tanto o más interesado en que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos. ¿O quizás todo era parte de una estrategia para llevarla a la cama? A Kate se le congeló la sangre con solo pensar que él podría dejarla luego de sacarse las ganas de dormir con ella.

Pero después de todo, ella no era que quisiera casarse… ni mantener una relación tan estable… solo… saber que estaba bien con alguien… para compartir cosas… y luego, quizás, plantear el hecho de seguir juntos…

Kate continuaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando una voz alegre y melodiosa la hizo sobresaltar.

-Buenos días, detective…- dijo él y ella lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Ah… buenos días…- dijo volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó juguetón.

Kate lo miró de costado con expresión de fastidio fingido.

-¿Estás de mal humor?- le preguntó él tratando de comprender lo que le ocurría. No sabía qué podía haber cambiado y no le gustaba pensar que ella no estaba cómoda con lo que les pasaba.

-Puede ser…- dijo ella distrayéndose un poco con unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- le preguntó él con sinceridad.

-Estoy bien, Castle…- dijo ella y trató de esquivar su mirada.

-Bien…- dijo y se inclinó un poco para hablarle en secreto- porque aún así, seria, te ves increíble hoy…- le dijo y ella lo miró, ruborizada e incómoda.

-¿Puedes no hacer eso aquí?- le dijo a la defensiva pero él notó que se había distendido un poco.

-Puedo hacerlo donde quieras…- le dijo él y sonrió.

Kate achicó los ojos. Le gustaba demasiado el jueguito, pero no podía seguírselo, era demasiado peligroso, para ella en el trabajo y también para su vida… la sombra de la duda la estaba atormentando.

Cuando estaba a punto de contestar, escuchó el teléfono. Rick siguió sus movimientos con detenimiento.

-Si… está bien… vamos para allá…- dijo y cuando cortó, se levantó y sin dar explicaciones se dirigió al ascensor.

-Hey…- dijo él corriendo detrás de ella- ¿tenemos un caso?

-¿Cómo no? ¿Para qué estás aquí, sino?

Cuando se subieron al ascensor y las puertas se cerraron, fue el turno de Rick de achicar los ojos y se acercó a ella.

-De acuerdo, Kate… ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó sin ánimo de recibir una excusa como respuesta.

-No pasa nada, Castle…- se quejó ella.

-¿Castle? Estamos solos…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Cómo entonces? Dime por favor si soñé lo que pasó anoche y viene pasando estos días porque realmente pensé que algo había.

-No lo soñaste…- dijo solo ella.

-Bien… dime que pasa…

-Ya te dije que no pasa nada…

-¿Por qué estás tan distante, entonces? Anoche me fui de tu casa feliz… pensando que compartíamos el sentimiento… que realmente las cosas habían avanzado… y hoy cuando te vi… me acordé de todo… de nuestra despedida… y apenas puedo contenerme, Kate… porque quiero volver a besarte… quiero volver a hacerlo y no terminar nunca…- hizo una pausa, ponderando lo que ocurría- ¿acaso tienes miedo de que enteren Montgomery o los chicos?

-Escucha…- dijo y aspiró hondo, se sentía vulnerable- me parece que este no es el lugar ni el momento de hablar de esto… y ahora tenemos trabajo- dijo mientras salían del ascensor.

-Bien… cenemos juntos entonces… Kate…- dijo y la hizo detener, tomándola suavemente del brazo- yo quiero que esto funcione…

Kate sacudió la cabeza cuando sintió un nudo en la garganta y asintió luego, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

Fueron a la escena y se encontraron con Lanie. La forense se dio cuenta enseguida que algo pasaba, Kate tenía un semblante demasiado sombrío, que no tenía nada que ver con el de esos días.

Quiso preguntar pero no se atrevió. Kate intentó mantenerse lo más profesional que pudo y trabajó hasta que llegó la hora de irse.

-Bien…- le dijo Rick que ya se había contagiado un poco de su estado de ánimo- ¿qué quieres hacer?

-¿Remys?

-Si te parece el mejor lugar, por mi está bien…

-No es eso… pero mi casa…

-Espera un momento… ¿me tienes miedo, Kate?

-No… no… pero quiero que hablemos, y nada más…

-Por mi está bien… confía en mi…

Kate suspiró y se puso la chaqueta. Caminaron hacia el estacionamiento al bajar del ascensor, iban en silencio.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de Kate, él la esperó hasta que ella se cambió, quería ponerse ropa más cómoda.

Y cuando Kate salió de su habitación, envuelta en un pantalón de franela y una remera simple, se sorprendió al verlo cocinando.

-Disculpa… tenía hambre…

-Está bien… yo también- dijo inspirando hondo. Era muy difícil mantener sus sentimientos a raya.

Se sentaron y comieron mientras revisaban el caso en el que trabajaban. Cuando terminaron, Rick se acercó un poco más a ella y la miró con seriedad.

-Bien… aquí estamos… te escucho…

-¿Por qué yo, Castle?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo… se te vincula con toda clase de mujeres… modelos, rubias, morochas, altas, jóvenes ¿por qué yo?

-¿A qué viene este planteo?

-¿Acaso me buscas porque soy la figurita difícil? ¿Acaso me quieres en tu cama para ganar una lucha personal?

-¿Te escuchas lo que estás diciendo?

-¿Estoy mintiendo?

-No… estás magnificando…

-¿Magnificando?

-¿Quieres que te niegue que sí, he estado con muchas mujeres? No puedo… ¿quieres que te niegue que quiero meterte en mi cama? ¿O meterme en la tuya? No puedo, Kate… pero imagino que no puedes pensar que solo quiero sexo contigo… porque creo que te di muestras suficientes de que me importa lo que sientes…

Kate lo miró como tratando de asimilar lo que había dicho.

-Yo no niego que cuando te conocí, comencé a fantasear contigo… incluso ahora lo hago… pero hay algo más… algo que hacía siglos que no sentía… yo no sé si esto te importa o si te alcanza… pero es así…

-Yo estaba bien antes de conocerte… me había dedicado a mi trabajo, tenía alguna relación ocasional… y con eso alcanzaba… me estoy planteando que esto me va a hacer sufrir y no quiero… ¿puedes entenderme?

-Perfectamente… - dijo él.

-Bien…- dijo ella algo más aliviada por haber podido hablar.

-Escúchame bien, Kate…- dijo él y colocó una mano en su cara y le habló muy cerca- yo no puedo asegurarte que esto funcione porque no hay forma de saberlo, pero te puedo asegurar de que quiero que así sea… y siento que vale la pena el riesgo… si te sirve de algo te repito… nunca en mi vida me sentí así con alguien… no es solamente deseo… tú me inspiras, me haces querer levantarme todos los días para ir a trabajar contigo… y cada día estoy descubriendo algo nuevo en ti… no sé como haces pero me sorprendes… todo el tiempo…

-Castle…- jadeó ella, apenas podía hablar.

-Para mi vale la pena el riesgo… pero estaré esperando a que tú decidas lo que para ti vale la pena…- dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

Kate quiso decir algo, la palabra justa pero no supo. Lo vio levantarse y dirgirse a la puerta y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos, incontrolables…

* * *

**Espero que no los haya desilusionado! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	8. Trust me

**Capítulo 8**

Kate se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia él justo en el momento en que la puerta se cerraba. Lo alcanzó cuando llegaba al ascensor y se arrojó en sus brazos llorando.

-Tranquila, Kate…- dijo él apretándola fuerte y acariciando su cabello- yo te entiendo… aunque me duela…- le aseguró.

Kate lloró un rato en sus brazos y cuando pudo calmarse un poco levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

-Yo no sé cómo hacer esto, Castle…- dijo y él secó sus lágrimas.

-Si solo me dejaras… si confiaras en mí lo suficiente…- dijo casi para sí mismo.

-No es que no confíe en ti… en la que no confío es en mí…- explicó ella y él la miró sin comprender- no voy a poder separar las cosas… ahora mismo me pasan muchas cosas contigo… pero si me relajo, terminaré enamorada de ti sin remedio y si esto no funciona…

-Lo se… vas a sufrir mucho...- dijo él terminando su idea- es cierto… y lo que más lamento es que seguro hubo alguien que te hizo sufrir demasiado… tanto que ahora no te permites una oportunidad por miedo a seguir haciéndolo… quiero decirte una cosa, Kate…- dijo mientras acariciaba sus rasgos- uno siempre corre riesgo de sufrir… nadie puede saber lo que resultará y lo que no… y eso forma parte del aprendizaje de cada persona…

-Lo se…- dijo y cerró los ojos suavemente, relajándose bajo sus caricias.

-Tranquila… yo seguiré esperando… hasta que me digas que estás lista… o… hasta que me digas que no estarás lista nunca…- dijo con algo de tristeza de solo considerar la segunda opción.

-Gracias…- dijo con una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

-Que descanses…- le dijo y besó suavemente sus labios.

-Tú también…-le dijo ella y lo miró subirse al ascensor intentando sonreír.

Kate entró en su casa y se sentó en el sillón, cambió canales de televisión sin prestar atención, lo único que le interesaba era el ruido, no sentirse sola… porque si… desde que él estaba en su vida, ella sentía más su soledad en esos momentos y ahí era cuando se sentía débil… y cuando pensaba que quizás esa debilidad le jugara en contra…

Finalmente se fue a dormir, tardó en conciliar el sueño, pero cuando lo hizo, pudo descansar.

* * *

Al otro día se despertó temprano, hizo su rutina diaria de yoga y luego se preparó para ir a trabajar.

Cuando bajó del ascensor divisó a Castle sentado en su silla, al lado de su escritorio y sonrió. Debía estar preocupado para haber llegado antes que ella.

-Hey, Castle…- le dijo distendida.

-Hey…K… Beckett…- contestó él imitando su tono.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- quiso saber.

-¿Quieres la versión oficial o la no oficial?- dijo alzando las cejas.

-Ambas…- dijo ella que no quería perderse nada.

-Bueno… aquí va la versión oficial… me desperté temprano y dije, ¿por qué no ir a molestar a mi staff de detectives favorito?- dijo y ella sonrió.

-¿Y la versión no oficial?- dijo y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, sabía que tenía que ver con ella.

-Esa es…- dijo y se acercó para que nadie lo escuchara- que te extrañaba…- le dijo y Kate sintió que le faltaba el aire repentinamente.

Kate lo meditó unos instantes y luego sonrió.

-Creo que me quedaré con la versión oficial…- dijo y se acercó para hablarle en el oído- aunque la versión no oficial me gusta más…

-Traviesa detective Beckett…- murmuró él entre dientes y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Hey…- dijo el Capitán Montgomery asomándose desde su oficina- ¿acaso están aburridos? ¿No tienen un caso para trabajar?

-Señor…- dijo Kate y el capitán la interrumpió.

-No… está bien, Beckett… solo intenten no distraerse tanto…- dijo el Capitán y sacudió la cabeza.

-Si, Señor…- dijo Kate y sonrió de costado a Rick.

Montgomery les dirigió una mirada antes de encerrarse en su oficina y Kate suspiró.

Rick estaba seguro de que ella diría algo pero el teléfono los interrumpió. Era Ryan con un caso.

-Ven… vamos…- dijo Kate y se puso la chaqueta.

Se subieron al ascensor y Kate se mordió el labio con impaciencia, Rick podía sentir qua algo le sucedía pero no supo descifrar qué.

Cuando se subieron al auto, Rick se acomodó en su asiento y cuando levantó la vista, vio a Kate que se acercaba.

-Solo… solo quería decirte que me hace muy bien tenerte tan cerca… y que me cuesta mucho trabajo no dejarme llevar por lo que me pasa contigo…

-Kate…- dijo él, sus palabras le habían llegado.

-La realidad es que me miro al espejo y no me reconozco, Rick… es la verdad… yo creía que era feliz antes y ahora me descubro sonriendo sin sentido y por cualquier cosa… y todo eso es gracias a ti…

Rick levantó la mano y acarició su cara con ternura.

-Yo se que necesitas tiempo y yo prometí esperarte… pero te pido que te apures, Kate… me estoy muriendo por ti…

-Prometido…- dijo y se inclinó, apoyando su frente sobre la de él, ambos con los ojos cerrados, acostumbrándose a sentir la presencia uno del otro.

Rick separó su frente de la de ella y acercó sus labios a los de Kate, moviéndolos sin tocarla, como si la estuviese retando a atreverse.

-Rick…- dijo ella y creyó que hiperventilaba.

-Mmm?- dijo él tan concentrado en su tarea, que apenas la había escuchado.

-Tenemos que irnos…- dijo muy a su pesar.

-Lo sé…- jadeó él, pero sin embargo, siguió con lo que hacía.

-Rick…- insistió ella.

-Mmm?

-¿Qué haces?

-Solo… recolecto material para cuando te tenga lejos y te extrañe… esto me recordará lo bien que hueles… lo increíble que se siente tenerte cerca, tu respiración en mi cara… tu corazón latiendo alocado cuando estamos cerca…

-Ah…- solo dijo ella, se había quedado sin palabras. Las palabras no eran moneda corriente entre ellos, pero él estaba inusualmente comunicativo esos días- y dime…- dijo y se movió un poco, casi rozando sus labios con los de él- ¿vas a besarme o no?

Rick se apartó un poco y la miró analizando su reacción.

-No…- dijo e hizo una pausa. La expresión de Kate cambió. Sin duda esperaba otra respuesta- porque si lo hago no podré parar…

Kate sonrió aliviada y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó rápidamente y se apartó, consciente de que él tenía razón.

Kate arrancó el auto y se dirigieron a la escena. Cuando bajaron, él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella mientras caminaban y al llegar a donde sus compañeros los esperaban, la soltó muy a su pesar. Kate no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada comprensiva, dándole a entender que ella también lamentaba la situación…

* * *

**No fue tan malo... solo un poco más de tiempo... espero que les siga gustando! Espero comentarios!**


	9. Old stories

**Finalmente, tarea cumplida! Terminé mis exámenes! Así que ahora tendrán que soportarme seguido! Estoy feliz! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia... no se enojen, son solo algunas complicaciones...  
**

**Capítulo 9**

Rick trató de controlar sus instintos asesinos cuando vio al agente Sorenson hablándole al oído a Kate.

Kate no había advertido su presencia y sonreía relajada… demasiado relajada para su gusto. Rick tenía en claro que Kate sentía cosas por él, pero ahora con ese tipo dando vueltas, era imposible que sus sentimientos no se alborotaran. Ella no le había contado mucho sobre su relación y ruptura con ese tipo, pero evidentemente habían estado juntos en algún momento y había sido importante, y eso lo hacía sentirse en desventaja.

Rick se acercó en silencio y trató de escuchar sin ser visto. Quería saber en qué posición se encontraba.

-… porque sabes que no quiero mezclar las cosas…

-Evidentemente antes no te importaba…

-Las cosas cambian, Will… la verdad es que así estoy bien…

-Pensé que estabas con Castle…- y ahí Rick sintió la voz tensa de Kate.

-No… - dijo solamente pero él advirtió la incomodidad de Kate.

-Porque no tendría nada de malo si estuvieses con él… solo… no creo que supere nuestros buenos momentos…- Rick apretó los puños, odiaba estar escuchando eso y no poder intervenir.

-Will… lo nuestro pudo haber sido muy bueno, pero terminó, así que… dejémoslo en el recuerdo y que sea eso… un buen recuerdo…- dijo con tranquilidad.

-Es que… no puedo evitarlo… cada vez que te vuelvo a ver… recuerdo los tiempos en que estábamos juntos y no puedo dejar de pensar en que deberíamos haber luchado un poco más…- dijo y Rick escuchó un movimiento y al asomarse Will estaba abrazando a Kate y ella no parecía resistirse demasiado- yo te sigo queriendo Kate…- dijo y besó suavemente sus labios.

-Detective Beckett…- dijo Castle y ella separó a Will y lo miró con pánico- me imagino que el agente Sorenson está al tanto de las reglas aquí…

-Castle…- jadeó ella y se mordió el labio con culpa.

-Sr. Castle…- dijo Sorenson con incomodidad- ignoraba que su trabajo de seguir a la detective Beckett incluyera su vida personal…

-Que yo sepa, estamos en el ámbito del trabajo…- insistió él.

-Castle… Will…- dijo Kate- somos grandes…

-Exacto…- dijo Will y lo miró con intención de que se fuera.

-Castle… ¿podrías esperarme un momento afuera?- dijo Kate y lo miró suplicante.

Rick los miró con algo de enojo y salió de la habitación, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Will…- empezó a decir Kate.

-No me digas que no estás con él…

-Yo no miento… pero la realidad es que lo nuestro no puede ser… así que si estoy o no con él, es un detalle que no tiene sentido aquí…

-Supongo que llegué tarde…- dijo Will con pesar.

-No es eso…- dijo Kate con algo de culpa.

-Volviste a enamorarte Kate… y si… tienes razón… si estás o no con él es un detalle… porque igualmente ya no estás disponible… lo siento…- dijo y salió de la habitación y le hizo un gesto de saludo a Castle que esperaba afuera.

Kate tardó unos instantes en juntar fuerzas para salir y cuando lo logró, salió mirando hacia abajo, sin saber bien qué decir.

-Lo siento…- dijo ella y finalmente lo miró a los ojos.

Ahora fue el turno de Rick de mirar hacia abajo.

-Castle…- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta- ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Para qué Kate?- le dijo y por fin ambas miradas se cruzaron.

-Necesito hacerlo…- dijo ella y se acercó un poco a él- vamos… ya es tarde y terminé con lo más importante hoy… terminaré el papeleo mañana…

Rick la siguió sin hacer comentarios por el pasillo y subieron al ascensor.

Ella quiso decir algo pero supo que era mejor esperar. Cuando llegaron al auto, ella le ofreció ir a algún lado y él se negó.

-La verdad es que estoy cansado…

-Te llevo a casa… hablamos en el viaje…- le ofreció ella aún conmovida con la actitud de él.

-Si, gracias…- dijo él.

-Rick…- comenzó Kate luego de arrancar el auto- con Will tuvimos una historia hace tiempo…

-Lo se… y también se que estoy en desventaja… seguramente con él no tuviste tantas dudas…

-Es cierto, no las tuve… pero mi historia con él terminó hace mucho…

-Él parece no haberse dado cuenta…- dijo Rick y la miró.

-Si… pero yo lo tengo en claro… ¿por qué dices que estás en desventaja?

-Porque a él te unió algo, intenso o no, importante o no… pero algo…

-¿Tú crees que entre nosotros no hay algo?- le dijo en un arranque de valentía.

-A estas alturas, no estoy seguro…- dijo él.

Kate hizo un silencio, necesitaba pensar. Él tenía algo de razón. Pero él también sabía que ella tenía sentimientos, dudas también, pero los sentimientos existían.

-Kate…- dijo él luego de un rato- yo escuché parte de la conversación… te pido disculpas por eso, pero la verdad es que quería saber a qué atenerme…

-Si…

-Y te sentí vulnerable… sentí que sus palabras te llegaban…

-Quizás… quizás sea más fácil aferrarme a algo que ya conozco porque tengo mucho miedo de dar este paso, Rick… es la verdad… nunca te he mentido…

-Es cierto…

Kate no supo que más decir, lo sentía tan extraño y alejado que tenía miedo de arruinar lo poco que quedaba de paz entre ellos.

* * *

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, Kate detuvo el auto y cuando él hizo el ademán de bajarse, lo detuvo con una mano en su brazo.

-Hasta mañana, Kate…- le dijo él.

-Rick…- dijo con las lágrima luchando por escapársele de los ojos- no quise herirte… te juro que no existe nada entre Will y yo… solo recuerdos…

-No tienes que explicarme nada… no soy nadie en tu vida… - dijo él.

-Eres alguien… no puedo creer que te empeñes en no reconocerlo… quizás no debí dejar que él me hablara así… quizás debí decirle lo que me pasa contigo… pero honestamente no me importa lo que piense…

-Está bien, Kate… no te preocupes…- dijo con algo de tristeza y se bajó del auto.

Kate se bajó del auto también y corrió para alcanzarlo.

-Espera…- le dijo y tomó su cara entre sus manos- a mi no me avergüenza lo que siento por ti… solo estoy aprendiendo a manejarlo… es todo…- le dijo y se puso en puntas de pie para besar sus labios.

Rick suspiró en el beso, no podía estar enojado con ella, pero si estaba triste. Hubiera preferido que ella le dijera a Sorenson que estaban juntos, que lo amaba a él, pero evidentemente, eso no era posible… no ahora…

Kate separó su cara de la de él y lo miró a los ojos. Esbozó una sonrisa. Pero él no se la devolvió. Él se separó suavemente de ella y suspiró.

Un taxi estacionó en la puerta del edificio y eso los distrajo.

-Será mejor que suba…- dijo él y cuando ella estaba por contestar, la voz de una mujer los interrumpió.

-¿Ricky? ¡Y yo que quería sorprenderte!- dijo una rubia a la que Kate no reconoció al principio.

-¿Meredith?- dijo Rick casi sin poder creerlo.

-Gatito…- dijo la mujer y se arrojó en sus brazos, y Kate tuvo que correrse.

Rick miró a Kate mientras Meredith lo abrazaba. Había pánico en sus facciones. Y también sorpresa.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Rick.

-Te extrañaba… y también a Alexis…- le dijo ella y besó sus labios con tanta rapidez que Rick no pudo evitarlo.

Kate se sintió incómoda y estuvo a punto de irse sin decir nada. Pero Meredith giró la cabeza y sonrió con cortesía.

-Yo a ti te conozco… tú eres la detective… su nueva musa… ¿verdad?- dijo Meredith.

-Si… aunque… yo no me llamaría musa… solo… una apasionada por su trabajo que llamó la atención de tu… gatito…- dijo Kate con ironía.

-Bueno… llámalo como quieras… espero que lo estés disfrutando… es tan divertido inspirar a Ricky… ¿verdad, gatito?

-Si…- dijo Rick sin saber qué cara poner.

-Bueno… ustedes deben tener mucho para hablar… creo que me voy… nos vemos… cuando quieras…- le dijo y sin esperar respuesta, se subió a su auto.

Rick la observó sin decir nada y luego se distrajo con Meredith que le dio su enorme valija para llevar y se olvidó de Kate unos segundos, en tanto Meredith hablaba sin parar mientras entraban al edificio.

Cuando Kate arrancó el auto, no pudo contener las lágrimas y maldijo no haber podido quedarse y defender lo que, al menos hasta ese momento, creía suyo…

* * *

**No se preocupen que habrá actualización pronto! Gracias por seguirla!**


	10. Decisions

**Como prometí, aquí les dejo el próximo capítulo... se que las cosas están complicadas, pero se solucionan... ustedes me conocen! Espero que les guste!  
**

**La verdad es que quería aclarar que cometí un error con el color de cabello de Meredith... la asumí rubia (acostumbrada al gusto de nuestro querido escritor), pero en realidad es pelirroja! Así que perdón...  
**

**Capítulo 10**

Kate suspiró y trató de tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Seguramente Rick no había ido ese día porque se había quedado dormido, después de pasarse la noche en la cama con su ex esposa…

Por un lado, su cabeza le decía que no podía ser de otra manera, porque ella había demorado demasiado en decidirse, por otro lado, ella se planteaba que si realmente él la quería, entonces no había nadie que pudiera interponerse entre ellos… aunque solo fuera algo físico, como él le había explicado que era con Meredith…

Ryan se acercó a ella y Kate se sobresaltó cuando el detective le preguntó si le ocurría algo.

-No… estoy bien, Ryan…- dijo Kate.

-¿Y Castle?- preguntó como si imaginara que él estaba relacionado con su estado.

-No vino… Meredith está en New York…

-Ah…- dijo Ryan y sonrió, de alguna manera comprendiendo sus celos.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Nada… solo me imaginaba lo complicado que debe estar…

-Si… enredado… entre las sábanas…

-¿Y eso te molesta?- le preguntó Ryan con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.

-¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-No lo se… estos días te vi muy cerca de Castle… están juntos todo el tiempo y hasta los he escuchado hablar de cosas que hacen cuando no trabajan… pensé que ustedes…

-¿No crees que todo eso es asunto nuestro?

-¿Entonces están… están… tienen una relación?- preguntó Ryan intentando disimular una sonrisa, realmente les tenía aprecio a ambos.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo…

-Es cierto- asumió el detective.

-Bien…- dijo ella y se fue.

* * *

Y las horas pasaron y llegó el momento de irse a casa, pero Kate no quería irse, sabía que estar en su casa no haría otra cosa que hacerla sentir más sola… y cuando por fin juntaba fuerzas para hacerlo, sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y se dio vuelta con la tonta esperanza de encontrarlo a él, sonriéndole.

-Hey…- dijo Will con una sonrisa.

-Will…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír.

-¿Cansada?- le preguntó.

-Algo… en realidad juntaba fuerzas para volver a casa… estoy demasiado acostumbrada a trabajar…

-¿Y tu guardaespaldas?- preguntó escaneando el área en busca de Castle.

-No vino…- dijo Kate y suspiró apenas, tratando de contener la nostalgia.

-¿Qué tal si nos tomamos un café?

-Will…

-Solo amigos…- insistió Will.

Kate sonrió y se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y caminó junto a él hacia el ascensor.

Will se comportó como un verdadero amigo mientras tomaban el café. Ella sonreía solo por no hacerlo sentir mal, pero la realidad es que estaba desganada y quería ir a su casa a descansar.

-Escucha, Kate…- dijo y tomó su mano con ternura- cuando volvimos a encontrarnos hace algunos meses, me pareció que tendríamos una oportunidad…

-Will…

-Espera… déjame terminar…- dijo- pero luego conocí a Castle y me di cuenta de que no podría competir con él… ya estabas enamorada aún antes de que él viniera aquí… y eso no podrás negármelo…

-Yo…

-Yo sé sobre tu obsesión con sus libros… y también se de las veces que no dormiste esperando que te llegara el libro que habías encargado… y de las horas interminables que esperabas para que te firmara… aunque él no lo sepa…

-Si…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Pero ahora no te veo bien… ¿cuál es el problema?

-Ninguno…

-Kate… te guste o no, te conozco…

-Tengo dudas… él quiere estar conmigo… me lo ha demostrado… pero yo tengo miedo… él está siempre rodeado de mujeres y eso… a mi me molesta…

-No seas tonta, Kate… tú sabes que él no me gusta demasiado… pero puedo asegurarte que si tuviese que elegir, te elegiría a ti…

Kate sonrió genuinamente por primera vez. Will la acompañó a su casa y se despidió en forma cordial.

Cuando Kate entró a su casa sintió el sonido de su celular.

-Beckett…- contestó sin mirar.

-Hey, Kate…- dijo él del otro lado.

-Hey… Castle…- contestó ella y otra vez, el nudo en la garganta volvió.

-Escucha… lamento no haber ido hoy a trabajar… es que…

-No importa…- dijo ella.

-No, no… - dijo él- yo hubiese querido ir, pero me entretuve…

-Si, lo sé… bajo las sábanas con Meredith…- dijo y se mordió el labio, era un comentario desafortunado.

Hubo una pausa. Kate sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, no estaba segura de estar preparada para la confirmación de que eso había sucedido.

-No me acosté con ella…- dijo él en voz baja.

-No me importa…- dijo Kate con los dientes apretados.

-Sí… te importa… estás celosa, Kate… y te juro que a pesar de tu sufrimiento, me siento feliz de que así sea…

-No estoy celosa, Castle… no inventes…- dijo con la mejor voz de ironía que le salió.

-Como digas… pero no me acosté con ella, porque yo sigo esperándote… aunque tú te distraigas sonriendo, besando y tomando café con tu agente del FBI…- dijo él.

-Ah… ¿y ahora quién es el celoso?- dijo ella y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara.

-Sí… estoy celoso… yo lo admito…

-Bien… espera un momento… ¿cómo sabes que fui a tomar un café con él?- preguntó Kate achicando los ojos.

-Solo… lo sé…- dijo él.

-¿Me seguiste?

-Te extrañaba…- le dijo él.

-¿Con qué derecho?- dijo ella tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón.

-No tengo derecho… por ahora… pero créeme… cuento los segundos para cuando así sea…- le dijo él.

-Castle… ¿dónde estás?

-¿Importa?

-Quizás si…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber él.

-Porque quizás te necesite… - se arriesgó ella.

-¿Ahora mismo?- dijo él con nerviosismo.

-Ahora…- aseguró ella.

-Pues… si te asomas por la ventana, te estaré saludando…

Kate corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió. Rick la saludó desde enfrente, sonriendo.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?- preguntó.

-¿Acaso no estás acompañada?

-Sabes que no…

-Pero podrías estar esperando a alguien…

-Bueno… de hecho si… él es alto, apuesto… tiene unos increíbles ojos azules y escribe unas historias fascinantes…- dijo y rió.

-Bien… estás ocupada…- dijo él bromeando.

-Pero tienes cinco minutos para darme un abrazo… y después te vas…

No pasaron cinco minutos y él tocaba el timbre en el departamento de ella. Kate abrió la puerta y contrariamente a lo que pensaba, no se arrojó en sus brazos. Ambos se miraron largamente y él fue quien se acercó primero…

-Lamento haberte hecho sufrir… la verdad es que yo también estaba enojado y no creí que te molestara tanto lo de Meredith…

-¿Es una broma?- dijo ella algo enojada- la última vez que la viste te pasaste toda una mañana en la cama con ella y lo confesaste como si nada… y encima tuvo la osadía de venir a marcar territorio a mi lugar de trabajo…

-Escucha, Kate… si esa vez volví a enredarme con ella fue porque pensé que contigo las cosas no sucederían nunca… si hubiese tenido el menor indicio de que esto podía pasar, no lo hubiese hecho… es como le dijiste a Sorenson… fue bueno, pero ya pasó…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Acaso le dijiste algo?

-No hizo falta… ella se dio cuenta…

-¿Y qué te dijo? Tu gusto va empeorando, gatito…- dijo Kate imitando a Meredith.

-En realidad me dijo que no pensó que yo te gustara…

-¿Eso dijo?- preguntó Kate- ¿y tú le crees?

-No… por supuesto que no…- dijo y la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?- insistió ella.

-¿De verdad tienes ganas de seguir hablando, detective?- le dijo acercando su boca a la de ella.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, gatito?- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Sabes?- dijo él hablándole de cerca- cuando lo dices tú suena extremadamente sexy…

-¿Ah si? Sin embargo me hiciste prometer que no lo repetiría…

-Es cierto… pero fue porque tenía miedo de no poder controlarme… incluso ahora… me está costando mucho hacerlo…

-Hagamos algo…- dijo ella y él la miró y achicó los ojos, intentando descifrarla- ¿qué tal si salimos a cenar mañana? Digamos… una cita… quiero verme linda para ti…

-Siempre estás linda…

-Bueno… pero quiero arreglarme… y también quiero que hablemos de nosotros, de una vez por todas…- le dijo y sonrió con timidez.

-Bien… tenemos una cita… ¿dónde quieres ir?- preguntó él interesado.

-No lo se… no importa… solo importamos nosotros…

-¿Y si… preparo algo de cenar para nosotros en casa?- le preguntó con tacto.

-Pero… ¿podremos hablar? Quiero decir… si están tu mamá y Alexis…

-Mi madre siempre tiene algo que hacer… y Alexis se está quedando en el hotel con su mamá…

-¿Ella… ella todavía está en la ciudad?

-Se quedará un tiempo… parece que el instinto maternal afloró…

-Me alegro por Alexis…

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…- dijo él y sonrió, todavía la tenía abrazada y hablaban bajo, muy cerca uno del otro.

-Bien…

-Bien… ¿mañana en casa?

-Está bien…- dijo ella y besó suavemente sus labios.

Rick sintió que el contacto entre ambos era eléctrico, pero sin embargo, decidió esperar, era mejor, lo disfrutaría mucho más dentro de unas horas…

Antes de irse, Rick la apretó entre sus brazos y luego besó su frente. Kate suspiró y sonrió cuando la puerta se cerró tras él. Ahora tenía que juntar fuerzas para dar ese paso y aceptar tener una relación adulta con él… de una vez por todas…

* * *

**Vamos mejorando, ¿no? ¡Espero que les siga gustando! ¡Gracias otra vez por seguirla!**


	11. I want to be with you

**Capítulo 11**

Contrariamente a lo que solía suceder, el día se le pasó a Kate volando. Y eso era porque ella sabía que la decisión que tomaría en unas horas, sería trascendental. Rick parecía tranquilo y de vez en cuando se atrevía a mirarla con algo de intención y ella le sonreía, con cautela, claro, porque no quería que nadie estuviese hablando de ellos.

Unas horas antes de irse, Rick le dijo a Kate que se retiraría, y empezaría con los preparativos de la cita.

Kate aceptó y los nervios empezaron. Comenzó a pensar en la ropa que usaría, no demasiado arreglada pero tampoco la misma del trabajo. Pensó en lo que le diría… porque seguramente él intentaría llegar al punto de que ella le confiese sus sentimientos por él… y también pensó, por supuesto en la posibilidad de quedarse a dormir con él, porque, después de todo, ambos eran adultos… la espera no daba para más…

Mientras juntaba sus cosas, tratando de no pensar más de lo necesario, recibió un mensaje de texto de él.

**"Desastre. Maratón de películas románticas en casa. Alexis y su madre. ¿Puedo cocinar en tu casa?"**

**"¿Quieres que lo dejemos para otro día?"** escribió Kate y luego lo borró, sin enviarlo **"¿Quieres que cocine yo?"**

**"Tarde. Ya estoy en tu casa, preparando la cita. Espero que no te moleste"**

Kate sintió un calor familiar en la parte baja de su abdomen ¿molestarle? ¿Qué él huyera de su ex mujer para cocinarle en su casa y esperarla para una cita? Kate tuvo que controlarse para no salir corriendo y encerrarse con él por una semana.

**"Estoy saliendo para allá, gatito"**

**"Ven rápido"**. Fue la única contestación y Kate tomó su chaqueta y salió corriendo sin dar explicaciones.

Media hora más tarde entraba en su casa y se quedaba con la boca abierta. Y no solo por el delicioso aroma a comida oriental, sino porque todo el living estaba iluminado por velas… cientos de ellas esparcidas por todos lados…

Kate agradeció haber dejado todo ordenado ese día antes de salir para trabajar y cuando sonreía, lo vio aparecer, venía de su habitación.

-Justo a tiempo… tu baño está listo…- le dijo acercándose a ella.

-¿Mi baño?- preguntó ella todavía azorada.

-Me imaginé que luego de un día de trabajo te vendría bien relajarte… además, invadí tu casa y no te di tiempo de prepararte… ¿te parece mal?

-No… para nada… ¿me esperas?- le preguntó cuando en realidad moría por preguntarle "¿me acompañas?"

-Siempre…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

Kate se quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras entraba al baño. Cerró los ojos cuando su piel entró en contacto con el agua tibia, estaba en el punto justo, y las burbujas con aroma a vainilla la hicieron relajar casi instantáneamente.

Unos minutos más tarde, Rick golpeó suavemente la puerta.

-Te traje una copa de vino… te juro que no miraré…- dijo y abrió la puerta, tenía una mano sobre los ojos y una copa en la otra.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Puedes mirar, Castle… estoy debajo de la espuma…- dijo divertida, deseaba que él la viera así… quería mirarlo a los ojos y sentir su deseo.

Rick abrió los ojos y sofocó un suspiro, le acercó la copa, respetuoso.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y bebió un sorbo- ¿Dónde está la tuya?

-La… la dejé en la cocina…- dijo con nerviosismo, a pesar de la espuma, estaba viendo mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

-¿No quieres que brindemos?- le dijo ella consciente de su nerviosismo y disfrutándolo.

-Sí…- dijo y se apuró a volver con su copa.

-Por nosotros…- dijo y extendió su brazo, rebelando un poco más de piel en el ademán y poniéndolo más nervioso a él.

Rick chocó la copa y bebió un sorbo mecánicamente. Luego le sonrió y giró para irse.

-Hey, Castle…- dijo ella y él la miró- gracias… por el vino…- dijo y se mordió el labio mientras sonreía cuando él soltó aire como si le costara respirar.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, Kate se reunió con él en la cocina. Llevaba una pollera corta de jean y una remera con el hombro al descubierto. Él le extendió la cuchara de madera y le hizo probar la salsa agridulce.

-Mmmm…- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados- increíble…

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco… pero la verdad es que me gustaría hablar contigo antes…

-Bien…- dijo él y bajó la intensidad del fuego, para que la comida no se pasara.

Kate lo tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con él para dirigirlo al living. Se sentó en el sillón y él a su lado, sin soltarlo.

-Yo quería decirte que estos días fueron difíciles… realmente me costó mucho poder tomar una decisión, pero por suerte pude hacerlo…

-¿Una decisión?- preguntó él.

-Una decisión… ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que esperarías a que estuviese lista o a que supiera que nunca lo estaría?

-Sí… - dijo él a la expectativa.

-Bien… estoy lista…- dijo y sus ojos se perdieron en los de él.

-¿Te refieres a…?- quiso saber él.

-Me refiero a que quiero estar contigo… y todo lo que nos pasó estos días me ayudó a decidirlo… aunque no lo creas…- dijo y sonrió.

-Kate…

-Bésame, Rick… y no dejes de hacerlo nunca…- le dijo.

Rick intentó que todo fuese suave, pero cuando se acercó a ella, sus labios colapsaron intensamente. Y perdió la noción de todo. Ella jadeó apreciativamente cuando él encontró la forma de acceder a su boca y la exploró lenta y tortuosamente.

Kate juntó fuerzas y se separó un momento de él. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros que apenas podía reconocerlos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- le dijo con los labios entreabiertos y la respiración agitada.

-¿Para qué?

-Antes de que la comida se queme…- le dijo ella con voz grave.

-Poco…- dijo él mientras sus dedos la acariciaban por debajo de la remera, a la altura del abdomen.

-Apágalo… comeremos más tarde…- le dijo con firmeza y él se levantó y corrió a apagar todo.

Kate lo condujo hacia su habitación. Apenas los iluminaba la luz que entraba de la calle. Cuando llegaron a los pies de la cama, ella lo abrazó y lo besó mientras su cuerpo se movía exquisitamente en una suerte de danza.

Rick deslizó sus labios por el cuello de Kate, mientras ella luchaba por quitarle la camisa. Y una vez que lo logró, deslizó sus dedos, acariciándolo hábilmente en el pecho. Rick le quitó la remera y sus dedos acariciaron su pecho con tanta intensidad que Kate gimió, rogándole que continuara.

Minutos más tarde, la ropa había desaparecido y él la hizo recostar y besó cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras ella lo guiaba con sus jadeos y sus palabras de aliento. Y cuando pudo apreciar que ella estaba cerca del clímax, se colocó sobre ella y la tomó por completo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Dios, Kate… te puedo asegurar que tenía muchas expectativas con respecto a este momento… pero esto es superior a cualquier fantasía…- le dijo entre besos, mientras la pasión los envolvía.

-Lo sé… lo sé Rick… a mi me pasa lo mismo…- dijo ella y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cegada por el clímax.

Rick se quedó quieto unos instantes, observándola, deleitado con su expresión y luego, cuando ella volvió a mirarlo, la hizo girar para que quedase sobre él. Y ahora fue su turno de moverse contra él rítmicamente, escuchándolo y aprendiendo sobre sus gustos y necesidades.

Kate se enfocó en sentirlo y cuando quiso acordar ambos gritaban uno el nombre del otro, abrazados, en estado de máximo placer.

Exhaustos se acomodaron uno en brazos del otro y él besó su cabello, ninguno de los dos hablaba, no hacía falta.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él luego de un momento.

-Mhm…- contestó solo ella, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-Y… ¿no te arrepientes?

-No… por supuesto que no…- dijo Kate sonriendo aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Seguro?- insistió él.

-¿Qué pasa, Castle?- dijo ella separándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Nada… solo quiero estar seguro…- dijo él.

-Bien…- dijo ella y besó sus labios.

-Kate…- dijo él y ella lo miró.

-¿Si?

-¿Vamos a comer?- le dijo y ella sonrió.

Se levantó y lo ayudó a él que la abrazó y fueron juntos al living… ella se sentó a esperarlo y él regresó al rato con los platos.

-¿No crees que deberíamos vestirnos?- le dijo él sin dejar de mirarla mientras comían.

-¿Para qué? ¿Acaso tienes planeado irte luego de la cena?

-De hecho… tengo más planes para después de la cena…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Bien… porque yo tengo los míos y créeme…- dijo y se detuvo, mirándolo sugestivamente- será más rápido si no tenemos ropa puesta…

Rick miró sus labios y lamentó tener hambre. En ese momento, en lo único que podía pensar era en terminar la comida cuanto antes…

* * *

**Finalmente... creo que la espera ya no daba para más... Estoy preparando un epílogo... ¡espero sus comentarios! ¡Gracias por leer!**


	12. Waking up together

**Bueno, como no me canso de escribir encuentros románticos entre estos dos, aquí tienen el despertar después de una noche intensa... y así es como lo afrontan... disfruten!  
**

**Capítulo 12**

Kate sintió una agradable sensación en su cuello… como un cosquilleo que la hizo sonreír. Todavía no había abierto los ojos, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que el perfume que estaba impregnado en su piel era el de él. Y también cayó en cuenta de que el cuerpo tibio que la abrazaba era el de él, y que la respiración en su nuca, esa que le había hecho cosquillas, era la de él…

Abrió los ojos despacio. Todavía estaba oscuro y se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón luego de… de todo lo que había ocurrido luego de la cena…

Incluso algunas de las velas seguían encendidas… Kate sonrió cuando recordó los rasgos de él iluminados magistralmente por esas velas, sus palabras, sus caricias…

Kate giró despacio en sus brazos y lo miró. Estaba despeinado y la barba le había crecido un poco… respiraba audiblemente y la tenía atrapada con una pierna.

Cerró los ojos, quiso seguir durmiendo. Después de todo no podía ser tan tarde. Quería despertarse con él… mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle. Besarlo hasta cansarse, decirle cuanto era lo que sentía por él…

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando abrió los ojos sobresaltada. En su habitación sonaba el despertador. Eran las 6:30… lo cual significaba que no era tarde, sino tardísimo…

Suspiró con fastidio. Odiaba esos días en los que quería quedarse un rato en la cama, y ese día, no solamente quería quedarse en la cama, quería quedarse encerrada con él…

Se movió un poco para liberarse de su abrazo pero él no se movió. Kate sonrió. Demasiada actividad…

Finalmente se liberó y cuando se puso de pie, él la tomó tentativamente del brazo y tiró de ella para acercarla a él.

-Rick… es tarde…- dijo en voz baja- Rick…- intentó subiendo el volumen- vamos Castle… despiértate…- insistió.

Rick ni siquiera se movió y entonces Kate levantó la sábana y retorció un poco uno de los dedos de su pie.

-Hey…- gimió él, despierto automáticamente.

-Dije que te despiertes…- dijo ella sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. Despeinado, enojado y con cara de dormido lucía demasiado sexy… eso sin olvidar su estado de desnudez.

-Buenos días… hermosa…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Es tarde, Castle…- dijo ella fingiendo seriedad.

-¿A quién le importa?- dijo él y tiró de su brazo.

-A mí me importa… tengo una reputación que cuidar.

-Pero puedes llamar diciendo que no te sientes bien… total no faltas nunca… Montgomery entenderá…- dijo él y comenzó a acariciarla.

-No haré eso…- dijo ella, casi convencida en que deseaba hacerlo.

-¿Aunque sean unos minutos?- le rogó y ella sonrió.

-Sabes que no serán solo unos minutos…- e hizo una mueca.

-Lo prometo…- dijo levantando una mano- palabra de boy scout

-No eres boy scout… - protestó ella.

-Cinco minutos, Kate…- dijo él y ella levantó la mano mostrando los cinco dedos.

-Cinco minutos…- dijo y él la recibió en sus brazos.

Trataron de apurarse, ya empezaban a conocerse y sabían que hacer. Pero Kate estaba ansiosa y de pronto se detuvo en seco.

-Ven…- le dijo y se levantó- terminemos esto bajo la ducha… de esa forma haremos dos cosas útiles en la mitad de tiempo…

Rick la siguió y luego de unos cuantos minutos intensos, se envolvieron en una amplia toalla y se secaron entre besos y caricias.

-Creo… creo que debería vestirme… y tú también…- le dijo ella cuando él comenzó a besar su pecho insistentemente y la depositaba bajo las sábanas.

-Y yo sigo pensando en que deberías tomarte el día…- intervino él mientras seguía hacia abajo y la respiración de ella se entrecortaba.

-Pero… - se quejó ella- debemos ir a trabajar…- jadeó.

-Te diré algo…- dijo él interrumpiendo su tarea de besarla unos segundos- yo me quedaré aquí esperándote… en tu cama… deseándote… y tú irás a trabajar y no podrás concentrarte… porque deseándome también… y terminarás volviendo aquí… y juro que te encerraré y no te dejaré salir en una semana…- dijo y siguió besándola.

-Rick no me hagas esto…- le rogó ella.

-Quédate conmigo, Kate… olvidémonos del mundo… solo por hoy…

-Está bien…- dijo ella suspirando- pero tengo hambre…- protestó.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?- le preguntó él con incredulidad.

-¿Por qué no? Puedo decir que me tomo el día…- dijo ella sonriendo, realmente eso que estaba viviendo con Rick era demasiado importante como para interrumpirlo… y él tenía razón, ella no se tomaba ni un solo día… nunca…

-Dios… no pienso moverme de aquí… y cuando tenga intención de hacerlo, no creo que pueda…- dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Castle tengo hambre…- le dijo ella

-Si, si… ya voy…- dijo él entretenido besándola.

-Hablo en serio… y no creo que haya comida…

-Pediremos algo…- dijo él mientras seguía con lo suyo.

-Ahora…

-Si, si…- dijo él.

-Castle… cuando tengo hambre me pongo fastidiosa… y créeme… no quieres verme así…

-¿Por qué no? A mí me encantas de todas formas…

-Si no hay comida no hay sexo…- apostó ella.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó desconfiado.

-No… pero de verdad tengo hambre…- dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien…- dijo él bufando- te traeré el desayuno, pero mientras avisas que no irás a trabajar…- dijo y se levantó. Ella sonrió y cuando él llegó a la puerta, volvió a darle un beso y se fue.

Kate se comunicó con Ryan y el detective no hizo preguntas, sin embargo se imaginó lo que ocurría y aseguró que la cubriría en el trabajo.

Cuando Rick entró, Kate sonrió ante su cara de desconcierto al verla abotonándose su camisa.

-Tengo que reconocer que es muy sexy verte con mi ropa… pero…

-Castle, no puedo andar desnuda todo el tiempo…- dijo algo avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no? Es más natural…- protestó él.

-Además… quizás podría ensayar un strip tease…- dijo provocándolo.

-Quieres matarme… ¿cierto?

-No…- dijo mientras picoteaba de un plato de cereales.

-Lo disimulas muy bien…- dijo él.

Kate se quedó un momento en silencio y él se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en algo. Pero como no hubo ningún comentario, no pudo hacer otra cosa que preguntar.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Solo… solo me preguntaba hasta dónde iremos con esto…- dijo ella.

-Hasta donde quieras…

-No caigas en la respuesta fácil…- le dijo ella con algo de incomodidad.

-Kate… no tengo idea de lo que esperas escuchar, pero yo quiero estar contigo y hasta donde sé, tú también… ¿por qué no nos relajamos y tratamos de disfrutar esto sin presiones?

-Porque quizás eso suena a una relación sin compromisos…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Tú quieres compromiso?- le preguntó.

-No es que quiera un compromiso, no ahora…

-¿Entonces?

-No quiero ser una más, Castle… esa es la verdad…

-No eres una más…

-Eso dices… pero al mismo tiempo quieres que esto sea relajado, sin presiones…

-Eso es para no presionarte a ti… yo tengo muy en claro lo que quiero contigo…

-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Kate asintió con algo de temor. Sabía que él no le diría nada inapropiado, pero aún así tenía miedo.

-Quiero que esto siga… quiero el cuento de hadas completo…

-¿El cuento de hadas?

-Es una forma de decir… quiero ser feliz contigo… quiero planes… quiero un futuro… y no seguiré diciendo lo que quiero para no asustarte…

Kate sonrió algo aliviada. Todavía le parecía algo pronto para esos planes, pero sus pensamientos estaban más de acuerdo con eso que con la libertad que ella presumía…

-Bien…- dijo finalmente- me gustan tus planes… creo que podremos llegar a un acuerdo…- dijo y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

Rick sacudió la cabeza y la observó comer en silencio, adoraba la forma en que ella se estaba haciendo a la idea de un futuro a su lado…

* * *

**Les pido disculpas, pero esto seguirá un poquito más, espero que estén de acuerdo. ¡Gracias por seguirla!**


	13. Doubts again?

**Como les dije, esto seguirá un poco más... habrá algunas complicaciones, pero les repito... recuerden que esto sucede en la primera temporada y Kate y Rick no habían pasado ni por la mitad de las cosas que han pasado en la quinta... no se enojen y disfruten, ya me conocen, no va a durar mucho la tortura!  
**

**Capítulo 13**

Kate intentó disimular su magnífico estado de ánimo cuando se reunió con sus compañeros en la sala de descanso. Le había pedido a Rick que no fuera a trabajar esos días porque no quería "entretenerse" y además quería asegurarse de hacer bien las cosas.

Se había pasado todo su día libre con él, y por supuesto no habían salido de su casa, salvo a la noche, exhaustos y hambrientos, cuando él propuso hacer un alto en sus "actividades" y salieron a comer…

Y si… había sido una experiencia increíble… simplemente, eso nunca le había sucedido, los hombres con los que ella había salido antes eran más clásicos y la experiencia con Castle no solo había sido gratificante e intensa desde el punto de vista físico, sino también para su sanidad mental. Realmente se había divertido y había hablado con él cosas que ni siquiera se hubiese imaginado…

Pero Kate tenía miedo del "qué dirán" y él lo sabía… y la comprendía… Kate Beckett tenía una reputación para cuidar y su romance con un escritor de best- sellers mujeriego, no contribuiría demasiado a mantener su imagen de conducta intachable en la fuerza.

Y a Rick no le importaba… solo le importaba ella… porque además de estar enamorado, la admiraba… y eso hacía que la amara cada día más…

Pero hacía tres días que se encontraban en su casa, casi a escondidas, y aunque puertas adentro se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos, ella insistía en que afuera conservaran las apariencias y abundaban las miradas pidiéndole por favor que se controlara cada vez que él se acercaba a hacerle un comentario.

-Hey, Beckett…- le dijo Esposito y la sacó de su estado de reflexión.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué pasa con Castle?… hace días que no viene…

-Es que… bueno… la verdad es que…

-La verdad es que estuve ocupado…- intervino Rick desde la puerta.

Kate sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su voz. No habían quedado en que él fuera y eso la ponía algo nerviosa.

-Ah…- dijo Esposito y Ryan los miró con sospechas.

-Escuchen, chicos…- dijo el detective- yo no soy quien para opinar… pero no me gusta que me tomen como a un tonto… el otro día te cubrí todo el día, Beckett… y se que estuvieron juntos… ¿qué problema tienen con contarnos a nosotros, que somos sus amigos?

Kate se quedó congelada. Rick sonrió y Esposito siguió el intercambio como si fuera un partido de tenis, prestando atención a uno y otro lado.

-Ryan… creo que eso es asunto nuestro… ¿no te parece?

-Quizás…- contestó el detective- lo que no me gusta es el engaño… una cosa es ser discretos y no llamar la atención… y otra muy distinta es mentirnos en la cara…

-Kevin…- intervino Rick- esto no es fácil para nosotros… ¿quieres una confirmación?

-Castle…

-Ya está Kate… es una tontería seguir con esto… sí… estamos juntos… ¿feliz?

-¿Tan difícil era compartirlo con nosotros?

-No es difícil… es solo… la verdad es que no sé cómo manejarlo… no es algo común para mi… quiero decir…- dijo Kate y sintió que las mejillas se ponían coloradas- no todos los días uno se enamora…

Rick sonrió, no era la primera vez que ella le daba a entender lo que sentía, pero sí era la primera vez en que lo admitía… y encima enfrente de otros.

-Es raro…- dijo Esposito en modo reflexivo- pero tengo que reconocer que me gusta la idea… ustedes saben que los aprecio a los dos…

-Bien… pero no quiero comentarios…

-¿Qué es lo que te avergüenza tanto, Beckett?- insistió Ryan.

-No es que me avergüence…

-Kate tiene una imagen que cuidar, chicos… y el hecho de que esté conmigo, quizás muestra un lado de ella que yo personalmente adoro, pero que ella quiere mantener en privado… es todo… no hay nada en contra de ustedes…

-Bien… de nuestra parte tienes todo el apoyo y yo estoy feliz por ustedes…- dijo finalmente Ryan y Esposito asintió.

-Gracias, chicos…- dijo Rick porque Kate no pudo decir nada más, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Ryan y Esposito se fueron y los dejaron solos y en silencio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Simplemente te extrañaba…

-Pero habíamos quedado en otra cosa…

-Es cierto… discúlpame, Kate… no creí que fuera tan importante… quiero decir… me lo has explicado… pero… necesitaba venir… extraño a la gente aquí, extraño el trabajo… y además quería aprovechar la oportunidad y darte un beso…- dijo y cuando se inclinó sobre ella, ella lo miró como si estuviese loco.

-Aquí no, Castle… lo sabes…- dijo y lamentó la cara de desilusión que se dibujó en él.

-Si… es cierto…-concluyó él.

-Escucha, Rick… no quiero que pienses que no estoy disfrutando esto… es solo… que se me hace un poco difícil aquí…

-¿Lo estás disfrutando, realmente?- preguntó él analítico.

-Rick…- dijo y apoyó su mano sobre la de él.

-Escucha, Kate… yo no tengo dudas de que quieres estar conmigo… de que nos une un sentimiento, no solamente un deseo físico… pero la realidad es que siento que esto no te ha traído más que complicaciones… y yo quiero verte bien… necesito verte feliz… es todo lo que me importa… yo no pretendo que publiques nuestra historia en el diario… pero sí pretendo que seas adulta y la asumas como corresponde…

-¿Tú me pides que sea adulta?- dijo ella algo molesta.

-¿Acaso lo eres si no te consideras capaz de afrontar las consecuencias?

-¿Quién te dijo que no soy capaz? Yo solo quiero lo mejor para nosotros…

-¿Y lo mejor es ocultarnos? ¿A quién le hacemos mal? Creo que aquí radica el punto, Kate… tú quieres estar conmigo… pero no estás convencida de que es lo mejor para ti…

-Puede ser…- dijo ella luego de un momento de reflexión.

-Bien… me voy a casa… creo que aprovecharé para hacer algo de limpieza de ropa y libros… necesito un cambio en mi vida y creo que es un buen comienzo…

-Rick… no quiero que estemos enojados…

-Francamente… yo no estoy enojado, Kate… estoy algo desilusionado…- dijo y luego de mirarla con tristeza, se fue.

Kate se preguntó si tal vez no tendría razón, si quizás el problema era que ella no estaba convencida de que estar con él fuera lo mejor. Cerró los ojos, sintió otra vez un nudo en la garganta que ya se había desacostumbrado a sentir y salió en búsqueda de un consejo. ¿Dónde podría encontrar uno mejor que con Lanie?

* * *

Cuando Rick llegó a su casa, se sorprendió de encontrar a Meredith y Alexis dormidas en el sillón. Evidentemente habían estado de maratón… otra vez. Y aunque estaba feliz de que su ex mujer pudiera pasar algo de tiempo con su hija, se lamentaba de tenerla en su casa, dando vueltas…

Se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a organizar su ropa. Tenía mucha y había unas cuantas cosas que hacía tiempo no usaba. También organizó algunos papeles y su escritorio. Las horas se le fueron pasando y no quiso prestar atención ni pensar en nada más… sabía que en algún momento debía hablar con Kate pero no era ahora.

* * *

Kate le contó toda la historia a Lanie y la médica suspiró.

-Yo te entiendo, Kate… entiendo tus miedos… entiendo todo, pero en algún momento tienes que arriesgarte por él… tienes que hacerle saber lo que sientes… porque créeme, te arrepentirás cuando sea tarde… y aunque yo esté ahí para escucharte y consolarte, no te servirá de nada…

-Lo que me estás pidiendo es muy difícil Lanie…

-No hay opción… tienes que convencerlo a él de que eliges no solo estar a su lado, sino que no te avergüenzas de ello…

-Él sabe que no me avergüenzo de él… que el problema es que tengo miedo de no ser tomada en serio por estar con él…

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque es inmaduro, mujeriego, rico y porque la gente no comprendería por qué estoy enamorada de él, porque francamente, yo tampoco lo comprendo…

-Quizás porque además de inmaduro, mujeriego y rico, sea un buen hombre que está loco por ti… y que ha demostrado que le importas…

-Dios, Lanie… tengo que arreglar esto… y no se cómo…- suspiró Kate y cerró los ojos con resignación.

* * *

**¿Muy mal? No me maten... escucho comentarios!**


	14. After all

**Aquí les dejo el último capítulo de esta historia que como todas, AMÉ escribir! Gracias por los comentarios! Me sirven mucho!  
**

**Capítulo 14**

Kate se acomodó el cabello por vez número vigésimo quinta mientras caminaba, lo había llamado tantas veces sin resultado, que ahora le daba vergüenza tener que enfrentarlo. Pero sabía que necesitaba hablar con él lo antes posible… no quería esperar más tiempo.

Trató de sonreír cuando él le abriera la puerta, pero sin embargo, todo lo que encontró fue Meredith sonriendo, con una copa de champagne en la mano…

-Hey… detective…- dijo la pelirroja con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría.

-Meredith…- dijo a manera de saludo, intentando sin resultado esconder su desilusión.

-¡Gatito! Te busca tu detective- dijo y bajó la voz, casi en secreto- nunca recuerdo tu nombre…

-Beckett…- tartamudeó ella intentando poner distancia.

Rick se asomó sonriente y al verla, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Dejó su copa y se acercó a la puerta.

Meredith se hizo a un costado y le guiñó el ojo con complicidad y luego se fue con Alexis. Kate no supo cómo interpretarlo y tampoco le importó demasiado. La situación no era solamente embarazosa, sino dolorosa para ella.

-Kate…- dijo él y a pesar de la seriedad, sus rasgos se suavizaron.

-Venía…- dijo y su voz se quebró y se maldijo por eso- venía a hablar contigo… pero veo que estás ocupado… - dijo y giró para irse, pero él la tomó del brazo.

-Espera, Kate… esto no es lo que parece…

-Es lo que es… y no importa… solo duele un poco…- dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-A mí también me duele…- dijo él sin soltarla.

-El champagne cura todas las heridas…

-No… no es así… solo compartía un momento en familia…

-Bien… no te molesto más… pensé que podría importarte que te dijera algunas cosas que estuve pensando… pero mejor dejémoslo para otro momento…- dijo y se soltó.

-No quiero que te vayas, Kate…

-No voy a quedarme a brindar con tu familia… sabes que estoy aprendiendo a querer a Alexis, pero hasta ahí llega mi cariño… no me pidas más…

-Me voy contigo entonces… déjame avisarles y tomar mi chaqueta…

-Mejor no…- insistió.

-Espérame abajo… por favor, Kate…- dijo él.

Kate asintió en silencio y bajó antes que él, preguntándose si esperarlo era lo mejor.

Rick bajó unos minutos después. Y ensayó una sonrisa al verla.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- le preguntó al subir a su auto.

-No importa… ni siquiera lo había pensado.

-Vamos a tu casa, entonces…

Kate no contestó, se dedicó a conducir casi sin mirarlo, de vez en cuando él la miraba, pero ella no acusaba recibo.

Rick pudo palpar su nerviosismo y sintió pena de que las cosas fueran tan complicadas. Realmente estaba enamorado de ella, pero tenía que admitir que no tenían la mejor de las suertes…

Al llegar, Rick la siguió hasta el living y se sentaron.

-Bien… ¿en qué estuviste pensando?- le preguntó.

-Supongo que en nosotros… pero no creo que importe…

-A mí me importa… Kate… yo no siento nada más que afecto por Meredith… es cierto que teníamos buena piel, pero incluso el amor que pensé que había, estoy dudando de que haya existido…

-Está bien, Rick… no tienes que explicarme nada, se trata de tu familia…

-Alexis es mi familia… Meredith es mi ex mujer… la madre de Alexis… y eso no lo puedo cambiar…

-No lo puedes cambiar y tampoco quieres…

-Kate… hoy es viernes… ¿recuerdas lo que pasó el lunes, aquí mismo? ¿Y en tu habitación, y debajo de la ducha? Lo único que quiero es estar contigo… pero honestamente ya no se cómo manejar tus dudas… y no es falta de paciencia… es que pienso que no se irán nunca… pero te miro y recuerdo tu aroma, tu mirada, la forma en que sonríes y siento que no podría estar en otro lado… y te necesito… y te deseo…- dijo y acarició su cara- y te extraño… y quiero besarte…- dijo y se inclinó, atrapando sus labios y ella, a pesar de querer resistirse, no pudo.

El beso se hizo intenso porque ella no pudo controlarse más y le respondió ansiosamente.

-Yo quiero estar contigo…- le dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras hacían el amor momentos más tarde- y se que tú también lo quieres…

-Si…- dijo solamente ella. Simplemente no podía pensar en nada más. Y él lo comprendió, y continuaron en silencio, solo mirándose a los ojos.

Y cuando todo terminó, Rick la llevó en brazos hasta la cama y se abrazaron tratando de recuperar las energías y él la acarició y besó mientras tanto…

Kate cerró los ojos y de pronto, la realidad la sorprendió.

-Esto no se trata de sexo solamente, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, preguntándose ella misma.

-Kate… yo no puedo negar que contigo tengo una piel increíble… que el sexo es muy importante… pero he tenido piel con muchas mujeres y créeme… por ti siento algo muy distinto… a ti quiero abrazarte… protegerte… me importa lo que te pase, Kate… quiero perderme en tus ojos, despertarme a tu lado todos los días… hacerte sonreír, caminar a tu lado orgulloso porque te admiro… admiro la fuerza de tus convicciones… porque eres extraordinaria… en todo sentido… y porque… quizás sea pronto para decirlo… pero yo siento que te amo… y creo que vale la pena arriesgarme por ti…

-No tienes idea de lo importante que es para mi lo que acabas de decirme…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Puedo repetirlo cuantas veces quieras…- dijo orgulloso- puedo repetir todo… cuantas veces quieras…- le dijo seductor.

-Lo sé…- le siguió el juego ella- y ya que estamos… podrías repetirme la última parte… lo que dijiste recién…

-Que vale la pena arriesgarme por ti…- dijo él luego de pensar unos instantes.

-Un poco más atrás…

-Mmm- dijo él pensativo- que por ti siento algo muy distinto…- agregó.

-Rick…

-Te amo, Kate…- dijo y sonrió.

-Otra vez, por favor…- dijo ella con seriedad.

-Te amo…- repitió.

-Una vez más…- dijo ella reprimiendo la mueca de una sonrisa.

-Te amo…- obedeció él.

-Yo también te amo…- dijo en voz un poco más baja y él abrió los ojos.

-¿Tú… tú también me amas?- él no estaba seguro de haber comprendido.

-¿Qué esperabas?- dijo ella y puso los ojos en blanco.

-No lo se… eres tan reservada… nunca imaginé que podrías decírmelo así…

-Créeme… yo tampoco lo imaginaba… pero aquí estamos…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Podrías repetirlo… para estar seguros?

-Castle…

-Yo lo hice… dos veces…

-Te amo… tanto que cuando te veo con tu gatita…

-Ella no es mi gatita…

-No me hagas sufrir, Rick… por favor…

-Te prometo que no…- dijo él y la besó dulcemente.

-Y hablando de eso…- dijo ella- ¿hasta cuando se quedará Meredith en tu casa?- el fastidio lo hizo sonreír.

-No lo se… y tampoco la puedo echar… porque es inútil… ella se quedará hasta que surja algo que la haga irse… es así… yo me resigné…

-Pero yo no…- dijo Kate achicando los ojos.

-A no ser que…- dijo y sonrió cuando una idea se le cruzó por la mente.

-¿Qué?

-A no ser… que me des asilo en tu casa… te prometo que me portaré bien… te haré el desayuno… y unos masajes cuando los necesites… y… podría hacerte el amor todas las noches, también…

-¿Quieres mudarte a mi casa?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Te juro que me portaré bien… te haré caso y no diré una sola palabra ni te tocaré en público…- insistió él.

-Eso no hará falta…- dijo ella- hablaré con el capitán mañana… no es necesario estar ocultándonos…- agregó y sonrió.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me darás asilo?

-Suena interesante… evaluaré la idea… mientras tanto… quizás… puedas intentar convencerme…- dijo y cerró los ojos cuando él comenzó a acariciarla hábilmente, exactamente donde ella quería…

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos... estoy feliz porque era exactamente lo que quería de esta histora, sin embargo me gustaria escuchar opiniones... ¡gracias por seguirla y por la paciencia!**


End file.
